


Год без лета

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Erik is a Father, Logan (2017), Love/Hate, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: 1991 год. Логан разругался со всем миром, оставил школу Ксавье и вернулся на родину в Канаду. Однажды Эрик приезжает к нему и просит о помощи.Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, ménage à trois с Чарльзом; события фика — альтернативная предыстория к фильму «Логан».





	

**2002**

 

Того дома в лесу уже нет. Его снесли в апреле две тысячи второго года, когда лесной холдинг выкупил землю у провинции Альберта. Компания искала место под новую лесопилку, а заброшенный дом, укрытый в чащобе, подходил под формальные требования.

Он стоял на опушке в километре от шоссе. К домику вела просёлочная дорога, проложенная через лес. В двух шагах бурлила река, по которой сплавляли баржи с брёвнами. В былые времена земля, на которой стоял этот дом, принадлежала Хоулеттам, а в самом домике жила прислуга, не допущенная в поместье. По документам дом вместе с землёй перешёл провинции много лет назад.

Каждый обитатель здешних мест знал легенду о Хоулеттах. Начальник бригады Эдвард Спарки тоже кое-что слышал.

Дела Хоулеттов пошли в гору в начале восемнадцатого века. Они владели этой землёй ещё до того, как та вошла в состав Канады. Старик Хоулетт сколотил состояние на рудниках и прославился склочным характером. Слуги ненавидели его за жадность и жестокость.

У старика был сын, мастер Джон, мягкий и добросердечный мужчина. Ему не везло в личной жизни: первый наследник умер в возрасте двенадцати лет, а второй, болезненный мальчик по имени Джеймс, не подавал надежд. Ещё в конце тридцатых годов жена мастера Джона тронулась умом, а среди слуг стали ходить слухи, что семья проклята.

Поместье Хоулеттов и впрямь было безрадостным местом. Печаль окутывала его, как грозовая туча. В тысяча восемьсот сорок пятом году семейные горести обернулись трагедией. В доме нашли трупы мастера Джона, его жены и садовника. Хоулетты были убиты из ружья, а на теле садовника нашли следы от огромных когтей. Наследник семейного дела, мальчишка по имени Джеймс, бесследно исчез, и дела перешли к старику Хоулетту. Он велел слугам помалкивать и не предпринимал никаких попыток, чтобы найти внука.

Сначала деревенские судачили, что старикашка сам порешил всех своих родственников, но эта версия не выдерживала критики. Никто не мог объяснить, откуда взялись следы от когтей. Полиция остановилась на простой версии: Хоулетты перестреляли друг друга, садовник пришёл на шум, а за ним в дом залез зверь из леса. Чудовище убило садовника и утащило мальчишку.

После того случая ещё лет тридцать люди клялись, что видели в лесу громадного гризли с человеческим лицом; его когти были длиной с полметра, а сам он был высотой с лошадь. Тело ребёнка так и не нашли.

Когда старик Хоулетт умер, имущество Хоулеттов перешло провинции Альберта, рудники национализировали, а поместье отдали в собственность дому скорби. Удивительно, что полтора века спустя в Альберте ещё оставался бесхозный клочок земли, некогда входивший в их владения.

По преданию, маленький одноэтажный дом со скошенной крышей принадлежал садовнику, погибшему от рук зверя. Места здесь было мало — спальня и гостиная с камином, да ещё чулан, переделанный в ванную при последней реконструкции. В гостиной один угол отводился под кухню, а под кухней располагался холодный подпол, в котором прежде хранили продукты. Складывалось впечатление, что тут почти ничего не происходило с девятнадцатого века, но Эдвард Спарки знал, что это не так.

Из интереса он покопался в документах. Выходило, что с восьмидесятых годов дом снимал некто по имени Питер Ричардс. Он то продлевал аренду, то забывал о ней; последняя запись была датирована сентябрём тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года. Никаких пометок о расторжении договора или смерти — просто однажды Ричардс перестал платить и съехал. Оставалось только гадать, чем занимался Ричардс, зачем ему понадобился этот дом и куда он потом делся.

Дом сравняли с землёй и разрыли фундамент. Когда экскаватор орудовал на заднем дворе, ковш перевернул что-то вроде тканевого мешка. Эдвард Спарки остановил работы и вызвал полицию. Мешок оказался саваном; внутри покоился человеческий скелет.

Эдвард Спарки думал о Хоулеттах, и на миг его посетила мысль: уж не тот ли это мальчик? Но это, конечно, был не он. Мужчина в саване умер лет десять назад, а мальчишка пропал ещё в восемнадцатом веке.

Скелет увезли, и экскаватор продолжил работу. Полиция попыталась расследовать это дело, но не нашла зацепок. Копы пришли к выводу, что останки принадлежат пропавшему арендатору дома. Скелет окрестили Питером Ричардсом и перезахоронили на муниципальном кладбище.

Когда дом окончательно сравняли с землёй, Эдвард Спарки попросил выходной и поехал на кладбище. На дешёвом надгробии было выбито только имя — ни слова скорби, ни одной даты жизни. На земле у надгробия лежал слоистый серо-чёрный камень размером с портсигар. Эдвард видел такие на рудниках в землях Хоулеттов, но в городишке — ни разу. Кто-то принёс сюда этот камень.

Эдвард Спарки рассказал эту историю своей жене, но она только пожала плечами:

— Ты слишком увлекаешься легендами.

Мало-помалу происшествие забылось, и жизнь на лесопилке пошла своим чередом.

 

 

**1991**

 

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah…

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah…

Логан стоял у прилавка, прикидывая, в каком году вышла эта песня. Кажется, в шестьдесят четвёртом. Первый тур «Битлз» в Штатах, все вокруг сходили с ума. Лихорадка дожила до Вьетнама. Он как сейчас помнил пластинки, которые тащили в рюкзаках за плечами новобранцы.

Вместе с пластинками они несли консервные ножи, сигареты, мыло, зубные щётки, пакет с бинтами, каску, маскировочный мундир и жилет с карманами, туалетную бумагу, аптечку и гранаты. Иногда Библию. Но редко. В те годы битломания заменяла религию. Если бы Логана спросили, он бы сказал, что битломания лучше. По крайней мере, она никого ни в чём не обвиняет.

— Эй, Пит. Питер.

Одно и то же: she loves you, she loves you… Звучит неплохо, но, в сущности, всё это — «Yesterday». Он всё стоял и смотрел на полки с крупами, банками и макаронами, а песня продолжала играть.

Продавец за прилавком вздохнул. Его звали Эдди. Он носил старомодную шляпу и густые седые усы. У него было доброе обветренное лицо, изрытое ямками от оспы. Нос торчал набекрень, а в вороте рубахи курчавились седые волосы.

— Слушай, старина, — сказал продавец. — Как тебя на самом деле зовут?

Логан очнулся.

— А?

— Говорю, как тебя зовут?

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут.

— Так-то оно так, но ты не откликаешься на Питера. Что я, дурак, по-твоему? Скажи настоящее имя.

— У людей много имён, Эдди. Ты не хуже меня это знаешь.

Продавец покачал головой.

— Не хочешь говорить, дело твоё... Но можно подумать, я тебе враг. Думаешь, настучу копам?

— Причём тут копы?

— Ну, или федералам... Интерполу какому-нибудь. Мафии. Или от кого ты там скрываешься.

— Сдаётся мне, кое-кто смотрит слишком много фильмов, — сказал Логан.

— А кое-кто слишком много врёт.

Логан поморщился.

— Эй, только не принимай на свой счёт.

— Да ладно, — проворчал продавец, — забыли. Брать будешь что-нибудь?

Логан снова перевёл взгляд на полки с товарами.

— Кубинку завезли?

— Нет, обещают в пятницу.

— Ах, зараза... Ну ладно, давай «Кэмэл».

— Одну, две?

— Две.

— Из еды как обычно?

— И «Джека».

— Не многовато ли ты пьёшь, а, приятель?

— Тебе деньги не нужны?

Продавец сложил покупки в два больших бумажных пакета.

— Пятьдесят восемь долларов восемнадцать центов.

Логана порылся в тощем бумажнике — старые чеки, мелочь, записки самому себе, несколько мятых банкнот, водительские права на имя Питера Ричардса. Раньше в бумажнике лежал полароидный снимок поместья Ксавье, но Логан убрал его, чтобы не светить перед посторонними.

Отсчитав нужную сумму, он спросил:

— Ты не в курсе, лесопилка ещё ищет водителей?

— Я тебе скажу, если вывесят объявление.

В деревне все жили одинаково: нанимались на сезонную работу, пару месяцев пахали, а потом ещё пару месяцев проедали и пропивали то, что заработали. В этом году Логан потратился на ремонт машины. Ноябрь только начался, а его запасы почти истощились.

— Спасибо, Эдди. Ладно, бывай.

Логан вышел из магазина. С холма открывался вид на реку, лес и два десятка деревянных домов из сруба; кажется, они стояли здесь со времён золотой лихорадки, потихоньку обрастая пристройками и сараями для дров. С годами в деревне мало-помалу начали появляться коммуникации: сначала электричество, канализация и водопровод, потом телефонная связь, а следом и телевизионные антенны. Три года назад жители деревни замахнулись на спутниковое телевидение. Теперь на крышах росли, как грибы, белые круглые тарелки.

Стоял собачий холод, и изо рта вырывались облачка белого пара. Растирая руки, Логан сел в машину и включил печку. Пакеты с продуктами лежали на пассажирском сиденье; когда пикап тронулся, тяжело переваливаясь через холм, консервные банки и бутылка виски стали тонко и жалобно позвякивать.

Логан включил радио. Динамик закашлялся; сквозь помехи прорывались пронзительные звуки музыкальных перебивок и тихое бормотание новостной передачи. Логан свернул на шоссе и поехал вдоль заледеневшей реки.

На небе не было ни облачка. Белое солнце растопило тонкий верхний слой, но от мороза вода тут же снова схватилась в лёд. Теперь гладь реки нестерпимо сияла, как отполированная. Зазубренные валуны на другом берегу блестели и громоздились друг на друга, будто каждый из них стремился быть ближе к солнцу.

Когда Логан свернул с шоссе на просёлочную дорогу, сигнал радио стал совсем слабым. Смешанный лес обступил дорогу с обеих сторон. Иногда кузов задевал тяжёлые ветки елей, и сверху сыпалась белая крупа, оседая на лобовом стекле. Логан включил дворники и вырубил радио.

Дом показался из-за леса через пару минут. Он стоял на опушке в гордом одиночестве. Из просевшей крыши торчала каминная труба, сложённая из камня. Чёрная от копоти, она напоминала последний гнилой зуб, торчащий из разинутого рта.

Логан остановился, заглушил двигатель и вышел из машины. Он спрыгнул на снег и тут же понял: что-то не так. К дому тянулась цепочка следов. Следы начинались с дороги, а кончались у крыльца. На деревянных досках лежали кучки рыхлого снега.

Логан подошёл поближе и присмотрелся к снегу. Вот здесь незнакомец поднялся на крыльцо, а там — потоптался у двери. Все окна были целы, а на двери не было следов взлома. Судя по тому, как обрывались следы, незнакомец легко вошёл в дом без ключа.

Первая мысль была: Страйкер. Но для Страйкера работа была сделана слишком тонко. Тот не стал бы церемониться и выбил дверь за здорово живёшь. Логан втянул носом запах: нет, не Страйкер. Другой одеколон и другой запах тела.

Логана выпустил когти на правой руке. Костяшки пальцев привычно обожгло, но эта боль больше раззадоривала, чем мучила. Он прислушался к ощущениям и подождал, пока срастётся кожа вокруг когтей. Кровь капнула на снег; Логан почуял её запах и поглядел вниз. Около ботинка в белом мохнатом сугробе расплывалось малиновое пятнышко.

Логан осмотрелся, напряг все органы чувств — сколько там, шесть, семь? Всё было тихо. Внутренний голос задал разумный вопрос: зачем ты всё это делаешь? Сам знаешь, что когти бесполезны. Это закон природы: солнце восходит на востоке и заходит на западе, реки текут из истока до устья, а Эрик Леншерр управляет металлом.

Логан подошёл к двери, нырнул левой рукой в карман и достал ключи. Он тянул время, выигрывая лишние секунды. Только на что?

Сам не понял.

Открыл дверь и вошёл в гостиную. Темно, пыльно. Перед камином два кресла и кособокая тумбочка между ними. На столике горит лампа со старомодным абажуром. Жёлтый свет падает на дощатый пол и подлокотники пустых кресел, добирается до камина, а там гаснет. Человек стоит у стены. В круге света видны его тёмно-серые брюки и ботинки. Выше — темнота.

Давненько Логан не принимал гостей.

Прошло ещё несколько мгновений, и в темноте что-то дрогнуло: гость слабо шевельнул пальцами и тут же сжал их в кулаки. Это сошло бы за приветственный жест, но Логан не спешил с выводами.

Молчание затянулось. И тут Леншерр сказал:

— Привет.

Вот так просто. Привет. Как будто один старый приятель заглянул к другому на огонёк. Будто в этом не было ничего особенного, и последний раз они виделись вчера, а не шесть лет назад.

— Проваливай, — сказал Логан. — Дважды говорить не буду.

— Когти лучше убрать, а то поранишься.

Вечно одно и то же.

— Угрожаешь, что ли?

— Просто советую. Нам надо обсудить одно дело.

— У нас с тобой нет никаких дел.

В темноте опять что-то пошевелилось.

— Одно есть.

Нехитрый расчёт подсказывал, что он отмотал две тысячи миль, чтобы сюда добраться. Логана мучила одна мысль. Что, если Чарльз… Нет, вряд ли. Да, но вдруг? Нет, не может быть.

Тревога кружила в воздухе. Леншерр тоже её чувствовал.

— Что с Чарльзом? — наконец спросил Логан.

— Ничего.

— Он жив?

— Жив и совершенно здоров.

Логан выдохнул с облегчением.

— Тогда в чём дело? Чарльзу нужна помощь?

— Зверёныш, мир не сошёлся клином на Чарльзе.

Логан поморщился: опять это слово.

— Извини, — спохватился Леншерр. — Привычка. Может, всё-таки уберёшь когти?

«Извини» — это что-то новенькое.

— Страшно? — спросил Логан.

— Нет, но я предпочёл бы просто поговорить. Будь добр, прояви немного любезности.

Логан нехотя убрал когти. Леншерр отошёл от стены и спросил:

— Я присяду?

Логан кивнул и сам опустился в кресло. Он не понимал, как нужно вести себя. Когда Леншерр сел, свет лампы осветил его лицо. Логана поразило, как плохо он выглядит. На щеках серебрилась щетина; кожа стала прозрачнее и тоньше, как бывает у тяжело больных людей, не питающих надежды на выздоровление. Он похудел и постарел; вокруг глаз синели тёмные круги, а в самих глазах мелькал лихорадочный блеск.

С языка чуть не сорвалось: «Ты здоров?», но Логан вовремя остановился.

— Мне надо переехать на некоторое время, — сказал Леншерр. — Нужна крыша над головой и полный пансион. Мои условия — отдельная комната, кровать с хорошим матрасом, душ и никаких гостей в доме. Плачу наличными. Сколько ты хочешь?

Логан чуть с кресла не навернулся.

— Что, прости?

— Ты не расслышал? Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне комнату, ездил в город за продуктами, никого сюда не водил и не задавал вопросов.

Логан всякого ожидал, но не этого.

— Над моим домом есть вывеска «Приют милосердия»?

— Давай без разборок, — отрезал Леншерр. — С тебя услуга, с меня оплата.

— И что, я должен закрыть глаза на всё остальное?

— На что остальное?

Логан пытливо всматривался в лицо Леншерра, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но лицо не давало ответов. Леншерр смотрел в камин.

— Что ты натворил?

— Ничего.

— Убил какую-нибудь важную шишку?

— Нет.

— Попал в розыск? С кем-то поругался?

— Я же сказал — без вопросов. Тебе деньги не нужны?

Что он заладил — деньги, деньги…

— Мне проблемы не нужны, — сказал Логан.

— Проблем не будет. Обсудим сумму. Десять тысяч в месяц тебя устроят?

— И где ты их возьмёшь?

— Устроят или нет?

— Нервы дороже.

Леншерр раздражённо цокнул языком.

— Хорошо, двадцать тысяч.

— Ты ограбил банк?

— Двадцать пять тысяч — и заткнись, бога ради.

— А Чарльз знает об этом?

Леншерр сцепил зубы. Логан с наслаждением отмечал, что он нервничает.

— Значит, не знает, — заключил Логан. — Ты опять разрушил школу?

— Последнее предложение. Тридцать тысяч, или я ухожу.

— Куда, например?

— Не твоё дело.

— Знаешь, никогда бы не подумал, что ты заплатишь штуку в день только за то, чтобы побыть в моём обществе.

Невинная шутка ударила ниже пояса. Леншерр изменился в лице. Логана всегда развлекало это зрелище, и он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии позлить Леншерра ещё немножко.

— Наедине со мной, да ещё и без Чарльза… Просто праздник какой-то.

— Хватит кривляться.

— Ну, почему бы и нет... Мой дом, мои правила. Это ты пришёл ко мне, а не я к тебе.

— Видимо, я ошибся, — сказал Леншерр. — Решил, что ты поумнел, но куда там…

— Да-да, старая песня. Ты собираешься и дальше вешать лапшу мне на уши или наконец-то перейдёшь к делу?

Леншерр чуть наклонил голову, как кот, навостривший уши.

— Я всё сказал.

— Ты ничего не сказал, — возразил Логан. — Мы шесть лет не разговаривали, и вот ты заявляешься, несёшь какую-то чушь про трёхразовое питание и не отвечаешь на прямые вопросы. Это не похоже на честную сделку.

— Тридцать тысяч мало? Спроси кого угодно...

— Ну так и иди к кому угодно. Дверь там.

Кресло под Леншерром скрипнуло.

— Что мне надо сделать, чтобы ты согласился?

Логана удивила постановка вопроса. Звучало так, будто Леншерр упрашивает.

— Скажи правду.

— С Чарльзом всё в порядке, со школой тоже. Я никого не убивал, и меня не ищут.

— Тогда какого чёрта?

— Просто хочу залечь на дно.

— Зачем?

Леншерр промолчал, но Логан не сдавался.

— Почему ты пришёл ко мне, а не снял дом в лесу?

— Нужно, чтобы кто-то ходил за продуктами.

— А сам что?

— Не могу. Нельзя показываться людям.

— Ты всё-таки в розыске?

— Нет.

— Так, старик, мне надоело. Либо говори, как есть, либо выметайся.

Леншерр вздохнул. Логан ждал, гадая, что сейчас услышит. Не мог же Леншерр второй раз загреметь на скамью подсудимых по делу о Кеннеди?

Хотя кто его знает.

— Я кое-что подхватил, — сказал Леншерр. — Не знаю, как долго это продержится. Нужно место, где не бывает людей, и кто-то, кто сможет закупать продукты.

Логан подумал: шутит он, что ли?

— Подхватил что?

— Это неважно. Я принял меры, чтобы никого не заразить. Ты мой единственный знакомый с регенерацией, так что особого выбора нет: либо я живу здесь, и ты меня кормишь, либо снимаю дом в лесу и забиваю подвал консервами.

Происходящее не укладывалось в голове.

— Однажды я уже жил в полной изоляции, — Леншерра передёрнуло. — В этом мало приятного. Я хочу читать газеты, есть свежую еду и иногда перебрасываться с кем-нибудь парой слов, чтобы не сойти с ума. И я готов заплатить за это. Что скажешь?

— Стоп-стоп, — сказал Логан. — Так ты серьёзно?

— Я прошёл тест, и вирус подтвердился.

— И как он проявляется?

— Постепенно. Ничего особенного.

— Так уж прямо ничего?

— Ничего такого, что внушало бы отвращение. Сначала слабость, головные боли… Меняются кое-какие процессы в организме. Вирус затрагивает клетки, мутировавшие особым образом, так что мутанты в группе риска. Это всё, что я понял со слов Маккоя. Думаю, тебя это не затронет, регенерация справлялась с симптомами и похуже.

— Как ты заразился?

— Есть разные пути. Пока что у меня закрытая форма. Маккой сказал, что в любой момент может перейти в открытую, и инфекция начнёт распространяться воздушно-капельным путём. На всякий случай не советую никого приводить в дом, пока это не кончится.

— Ты всё ещё… — начал Логан и осёкся. — В смысле, вы с Чарльзом…

Леншерр повернул голову к Логану.

— Если Чарльз не болен, значит… Через постель не передаётся, так?

Говорить было неловко. Особенно после того, что между ними было.

— Да, — сказал Леншерр. — Но это не твоё дело.

— Я пытаюсь понять, во что ввязываюсь.

— А я уже говорил, что принял меры. Теперь мне нужно место, чтобы переждать всё это.

— Что значит переждать? Это пройдёт?

— Не знаю.

— Чисто гипотетически: что случится, если я скажу нет?

— Буду искать другие варианты.

Они глядели друг на друга. Логан опять подумал: старик совсем плох. Ещё ни разу он не слышал, чтобы Леншерр просил у кого-нибудь помощи.

— Ладно, — сказал Логан. — Деньги вперёд.

— Хорошо.

Леншерр встал с кресла и вытащил из угла чемодан на застёжках. Открыл, покопался в нём и выудил из-под свитеров пакет, стянутый резинкой. Отсчитав тридцать тысяч, он положил их на столик. Три пачки долларов. Очень хорошие деньги. На них можно было купить новую машину и залатать крышу.

Логан всё ещё колебался, гадая, стоит ли игра свеч.

— А что насчёт Чарльза?

— Ему ни слова. Я оставил записку, что мне осточертела школа, и взял с собой шлем.

Не надо было злиться, но Логан разозлился. Он уже и забыл этот метод решения проблем. Леншерр держал искусственную дистанцию со всеми, кого мог ранить, и порой эта дистанция причиняла больше проблем, чем сама рана. Не характер, а какое-то наказание: импульсивность и воля в деловых вопросах непостижимым образом сочетались с нерешительностью в личной жизни и бегством от всякой привязанности.

Он причинял людям боль, полагая, что тем самым избавляет от ещё большей боли. В политике то же самое: «Давайте убьём десяток людей, чтобы спасти миллионы». Кажется, он искренне не понимал, что не так в этой логике.

И этому человеку Логан отдал Чарльза. Причём отдал без боя. Где только были его мозги?

— Это, по-твоему, нормально?

— Пусть лучше думает, что я его бросил, зато останется здоровым.

— Да ты само благородство…

— Я плачу тебе за жильё, а не за ценное мнение.

Положив пакет обратно в чемодан, Леншерр разгладил стопку свитеров, захлопнул крышку и щёлкнул застёжками. Логан следил за его руками. Руки уже не те, что в молодости. Раньше были человеческие, а теперь паучьи — длинные, тонкие и узловатые. На костяшках появились пигментные пятна, а суставы пальцев стали похожи на узелки.

— Что-то ещё? — спросил Леншерр.

Логан отрицательно покачал головой.

 

* * *

 

Так всё и началось.

Вернее, не так.

Всё началось намного раньше, в восемьдесят четвёртом. Или ещё раньше, в семьдесят третьем. Или даже в шестьдесят втором. Логан не мог уснуть и перебирал варианты. Прошлое пробиралось к глубинам разума и вытаскивало на поверхность сокровенные мысли. Так рыбак тянет со дна мелкую рыбу, запутавшуюся в сети.

Тяжёлое прошлое, полное ошибок и сожалений; настоящее немногим лучше, а о будущем и думать не хочется. Надо было насторожиться ещё в шестьдесят втором году. Логан сидел в баре, когда подошли двое.

Они зашли с улицы и принесли в бар свой запах: одеколон, нагретая кожа, бензин, мускус, кондиционер для белья. Мартини, хлопок, жвачка со вкусом мяты. Первый гость представился Эриком, а второй Чарльзом. Тот, что слева, носил чёрную водолазку под горло и кожаную куртку. Высокий лоб и настороженный взгляд делали его похожим на кинозвезду. В те времена это было модно, и по улицам шатались тысячи двойников покойного Джеймса Дина. Появление этого типа не вызвало у Логана ничего, кроме раздражения, а второй гость был ещё хуже — он носил пиджак с жилеткой, всё время улыбался и облизывал губы. Глаза сверкали, как у обдолбанного.

— Да пошли вы, — сказал Логан.

Он ни на что не надеялся, но гости вдруг послушались. Логан обернулся и посмотрел им вслед. В носу свербил новый запах — молодость. В шестидесятых от него всё звенело. Воспитанные в сороковых и пятидесятых, дети подросли и набрали силёнок, а потом пришла эпоха рок-н-ролла и смела их к чертям.

Им словно сорвало стоп-кран, переклинило какой-то винтик в мозгу. Они сошли с ума от свободы и секса, не зная, как с этим жить и что делать. Болтались то здесь, то там. Искали что-то, постоянно требовали особых условий: то гражданских прав, то конца войны во Вьетнаме. Свобода надула им в голову мысли, которые никогда не посещали их родителей. Вдруг ни с сего они решили, что мир принадлежит им.

К тому моменту Логану уже перевалило за сотню, он ещё не потерял память и хорошо помнил смену поколений. Таких ребят, как эти, он ещё не встречал. История порождала миллионы бешеных психов, корёжила их, наполняла надеждами, а затем убивала. Но никогда ещё безумцы не были повсеместным явлением. Логан не знал, чего от них ждать.

Странно было думать, что то поколение давно не юное. Одним исполнилось пятьдесят, а другим и шестьдесят. Люди, которые когда-то сводили его с ума, — старики. У них поседели волосы и истончились кости. Теперь они носят очки для чтения и жалуются на сердце; дети шлют им письма с пожеланиями крепкого здоровья и за глаза называют старпёрами.

История осознала свою ошибку. Слишком много свободы. Бурлящий котёл страстей, энергии и надежд. Чарльз Ксавье сделал надежду смыслом своей жизни, а Эрик Леншерр — инструментом борьбы. Оба верили, что в конечном счёте мир поддастся им — не сегодня, так завтра.

Логан удивлялся тому, на что способны эти люди. Их держала на плаву вера в то, что всё дозволено. Они могли быть жестокими, как дети, и в то же время необычайно великодушными; могли вцепляться друг другу в глотки, как бешеные псы, а потом бросаться зализывать раны.

Любить, как никто. Творить, как никто. Ненавидеть — тоже как никто. Притом они мало знали о себе и друг о друге.

 

*** * ***

 

Первая неделя прошла спокойно. Леншерр почти не выходил из комнаты. Он соорудил щеколду из подручных материалов и навесил её на дверь. За дверью иногда раздавались посторонние звуки: кашель, скрип кровати, шуршание страниц, звон застёжки чемодана. Три раза в день Логан стучал, приглашая Леншерра к столу. Тот выходил, молча брал тарелку с едой и снова исчезал за дверью. Можно было притвориться, что Леншерра вообще нет.

Но Логан не мог.

Днём он норовил сбежать из дома, а ночью часами ворочался на диване в гостиной. Пялился в потолок и слушал тишину. Присутствие Леншерра щекотало нервы. Каждой клеткой тела Логан чувствовал незначительные преграды: каменную перегородку толщиной в руку, дверь и щеколду. Из щели между полом и дверью в комнату просачивался знакомый запах: одеколон, хлопок, мускус… что-то острое, что-то сладкое… очень волнующее — даже спустя годы.

Логан стал чаще ездить в город и слоняться там без дела. В его отсутствие в доме ничего не менялось: пыль лежала на прежних местах, из холодильника не исчезали продукты, а из шкафа — книги. Иногда Логану хотелось встряхнуть Леншерра, но тот не давал повода и строго держался заданных рамок.

На второй неделе Логан вернулся из города раньше обычного и застал новую картину. Дверь в туалет была приоткрыта. Леншерр сидел на полу, склонившись над унитазом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Логан.

— Уйди.

Приступ тошноты скрутил его в дугу. Леншерр вцепился в унитаз. Пока его рвало, Логан ждал, привалившись к дверному косяку.

— Я могу покупать тебе таблетки, если скажешь, что болит.

Отдышавшись, Леншерр вытер губы и повторил:

— Уйди.

— Ну, как знаешь.

Логан вернулся в гостиную, разулся, поставил ботинки на обувную полку. Пора было приниматься за ужин. Условия договора были священны: на них держался мир в этом доме.

Когда Логан ещё жил с Чарльзом, Чарльз любил повторять, что цивилизация стоит на хрупком помосте из слов. С анатомической точки зрения человек беззащитен: у млекопитающих, птиц и земноводных есть зубы и когти, сильные лапы, механизмы маскировки, обострённое чутьё и ядовитые железы. Одни носят броню, другие обрастают шерстью. Детёныши этих тварей быстро встают на ноги.

Только человек остаётся беспомощным на долгие годы, а, повзрослев, не обретает никаких весомых физических преимуществ. В ходе эволюции природа наделила его разумом — единственным инструментом, помогающим выживать среди себе подобных. Люди остаются безоружными именно потому, что у них есть иной способ решить свои проблемы. Слово.

Ничто, кроме словесного договора, не гарантировало безопасности, поэтому Логан неукоснительно соблюдал правила: еда три раза в день, крыша над головой и никаких вопросов.

Леншерр зашёл в кухню, когда на плите скворчало жаркое.

— Ещё десять минут, — сказал Логан.

Леншерр кивнул, но не ушёл.

Казалось, его что-то грызло.

— Насчёт лекарств… Ты это серьёзно?

— Да.

— Тогда запиши где-нибудь.

— Говори так, я запомню.

— Нужно что-нибудь от тошноты, парацетамол и нитроглицерин. А если найдёшь морфин…

Ни хрена себе, подумал Логан. Он обернулся и спросил:

— Что с тобой такое?

Леншерр наградил его предостерегающим взглядом. Мол, мы же договаривались: без вопросов.

— Достанешь или нет?

— Вряд ли. Я кто, по-твоему, — наркодилер?

— Понятия не имею.

— Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что это не по твоей части. Чак баловался, но ты-то…

— Ностальгию по семидесятым можешь оставить при себе.

Ладно, подумал Логан. Пусть делает, что хочет. Дела Леншерра меня не касаются — я и раньше не мог вдолбить в его башку ничего дельного, и сейчас не смогу.

— Виски будешь?

— Давай.

Логан наполнил два стакана и снял с плиты жаркое. Леншерр и тут удивил его: на этот раз он взял тарелку, но не ушёл в комнату, а сел за стол.

— Мне уйти? — спросил Логан.

— Можешь остаться.

Логан сел напротив, отгородившись бутылкой. Минуты три оба сосредоточенно жевали. Логан гадал, что всё это значит. Он по себе знал, что одиночество может доконать, но думал, что Леншерра это не касается. Даже в те времена, когда они жили вместе, Леншерр делал вид, что ни в ком не нуждается.

Хотя, конечно, это было не так.

— Ты принёс газету?

— Да, лежит на тумбочке.

— Что-нибудь случилось?

— В каком смысле?

— В мире что-нибудь случилось?

— А, ты об этом. Вроде нет.

Ещё помолчали.

— Если тебе нужно, — сказал Логан, — я могу выписывать газеты. На почте оформляют подписку на иностранные издания. Если брать ежедневные, они будут приходить с запозданием и обойдутся в кругленькую сумму. Зато получишь «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и «Дэйли Ньюс».

— Можно заказать только американские? — перебил Леншерр.

— Нет, любые.

— Польские газеты тоже?

Логан глотнул виски.

— Наверное, да.

Леншерр отправил в рот кусок мяса и прожевал. Он был бледен и ел без охоты.

— «Речь Посполита».

— Что?

— Варшавское ежедневное издание. Сможешь устроить?

— Попробую.

Пока они говорили о быте, всё шло как по маслу. Логан немного расслабился.

— Подлить ещё виски?

— Давай.

— Скажи, когда хватит.

— Угу.

Виски булькнул в бутылке. Оба смотрели, как янтарная жидкость струится в стакан. Чтобы налить Леншерру ещё порцию, Логану пришлось встать и подойти поближе. Дистанция сократилась; он ощущал пространство между собой и Леншерром как пружину, которая сжимается, когда оказываешься слишком близко.

— Хватит, — сказал Леншерр.

Логан закрутил крышку бутылки и сел на место. Леншерр пригубил. Жест, которым он подносил стакан к губам, навевал мысли о событиях семьдесят третьего года.

«Я не пил десять лет».

— Почему ты вернулся в Польшу? — спросил Логан.

Леншерр посмотрел на него через стол всё тем же предостерегающим взглядом. Логан быстро добавил:

— Я знаю, что вопросы против правил. Но раз уж мы ужинаем, можно и поговорить.

— А почему ты вернулся в Канаду?

— Ну, здесь всё просто. Америка — это цивилизация только на поверхности. Шаг вправо, шаг влево — и всё, Средние века. Сожгут к чертям, стоит только рот открыть.

— Канада лучше? — спросил Леншерр, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке.

— Не особо, зато людей меньше. И шизанутых тоже меньше.

— Не факт.

Логан сразу понял, о чём думает Леншерр. О Польше, детстве в оккупации и о том, что люди сделали с его дочерью и женой. Леншерр тоже забрался в глушь, чтобы ни на кого не нарваться, но это не помогло. Средние века везде, а цивилизация — это крохотный загончик. За загоном тьма, хоть глаз выколи, и так было всегда.

Логану стало не по себе. Он не хотел понимать Леншерра с полуслова. Чарльза — да, но не Леншерра. Это означало близость.

Впрочем, что теперь.

— Как её звали? — спросил Логан.

— Кого?

— Твою дочь.

Вилка Леншерра скрябнула по тарелке.

— Это имеет значение? — спросил он.

— Возможно.

— Зверёныш, тебе необязательно делать вид, что мы друзья.

— Я в курсе.

Леншерр остановил взгляд на тарелке, потом быстро взглянул на Логана и снова на тарелку.

— Нина.

Логан не знал, что ещё спросить. Что-то надо.

— Почему именно Нина? Ты выбирал?

— Да.

— Красивое имя.

— Так звали мою мать.

— А откуда взялся Питер?

Леншерр кашлянул и положил вилку на стол. Логан сообразил, что лимит дружеских разговоров исчерпан. Он научился угадывать перемену настроения по малейшему жесту и наклону головы.

Даже когда они спали вместе — теперь трудно представить, но это всё-таки было, — Логан не считывал Леншерра так хорошо, как сейчас.

— Слушай, Зверёныш. Ты мне никто. Не лезь в душу.

— Как скажешь.

 

 

**1983**

 

— Чарльз, он тебя убьёт.

— А ты меня спасёшь.

— Да, но он тебя убьёт.

— Не сегодня.

— И меня убьёт… А потом снова тебя и снова меня…

— Мы точно говорим об убийстве?

— Тшшш. Иди сюда.

Поцелуй. Запах хлопка. Обкусанные губы — страшно к ним прикасаться.

— Тебе удобно?

— Да.

— Не больно?

— Нет.

Запах хлопка всё сильнее. Простыня. Одеяло. Подушка под поясницей.

— Чак, если что — ты мне скажешь?

— Скажу.

— Я серьёзно. Если что-то не так…

— Всё так.

Опять поцелуй. Болят губы. Головокружительный запах —спятить можно. Ты в раю непонятно за что; рывок вперед и вверх, опять вперёд и вверх. Мало воздуха. Тихий стон. Ещё рывок.

Скулишь, уткнувшись носом в плечо Чарльза, как собака. Хорошо быть собакой. Чарльз гладит по холке, пальцы бегут по загривку. Гладь меня, будь со мной… Давай целоваться; руки к рукам, ноги к ногам, всеми частицами — вместе.

Плавно вверх и вниз… вверх и вниз…

Дрожь пронизывает пустоту внутри. Любовь к Чарльзу — это пустота, требующая наполнения. Со всем миром держишь оборону, а с Чарльзом голый и беззащитный.

Ничего другого не надо.

Всегда это. Только это. Ещё раз это.

Это одно и то же. Опять это. Снова оно. Пусть не кончается. Пусть ещё немножко… Ни с кем, никогда, ничего подобного… только что Эрик… разве что Эрик.

Нельзя называть его Эриком, надо Леншерром.

Вот бы его сюда. Сейчас. Вместе.

Он убьёт нас.

Не убьёт.

Шкуру спустит.

Не спустит.

Совсем не спустит, сейчас — не спустит. Пусть он придёт, пожалуйста. Ещё минуту. Не продержусь. Минуту.

Пятьдесят секунд. Тридцать. Хотя бы двадцать. Ещё немножко вместе.

Десять секунд вместе.

Пять. Четыре. Три.

 

 

**1991**

 

В декабре Леншерр начал кашлять. Кашель раздирал его изнутри, не затихая ни днём, ни ночью. Ворочаясь на диване, Логан прислушивался к хриплому карканью за стеной. Съездил в город, купил в аптеке лекарство от кашля. Стал подливать сироп в чай и чаще растапливать камин.

Когда кончились дрова, Логан заказал пять вязанок, а до тех пор ходил в лес и собирал хворост. Скоро он сообразил, что дрова некуда складывать. К дому так и просилась пристройка — деревянный короб, примыкающий к северной стене. Логан сделал примитивный чертёж, критически посмотрел на него и внёс пару изменений, упрощая конструкцию. Леншерр заметил короб, когда Логан привёз доски и соорудил фундамент.

Прошёл ещё день. Логан готовил ужин и услышал стук на заднем дворе. Он вышел на крыльцо и удивился: набросив на плечи куртку, Леншерр забивал гвозди, суетясь вокруг короба.

— Ты что делаешь?

Леншерр выпрямился. Расхристанный, без шарфа и шапки, он стоял с молотком в руках.

Зачем ему молоток, подумал Логан.

— Замерзнёшь. Пошли в дом.

— Я ещё не закончил.

— Тогда оденься потеплее.

Леншерр размахнулся и вдарил молотком по доске. Логан колебался, разглядывая его спину.

— Знаю, тебе плевать на мои советы. Но твоё здоровье меня тоже касается.

— Не касается.

— Я за тебя деньги получаю. Не хочу, чтобы ты подхватил воспаление лёгких.

Зимний лес обступал опушку со всех сторон. Боковым зрением Логан заметил белку — она ожила на соседней сосне, спрыгнула с ветки на ветку и юркнула вглубь леса.

— Леншерр, ну правда, хорош геройствовать. Я сам всё сделаю.

— Ты меня жалеешь, что ли?

— Эрик, пожалуйста. Иди в дом.

Слово «Эрик» подействовало. Логан открыл дверь, и Леншерр нырнул в гостиную. Едва переступив порог, он опять начал кашлять. Логан забрал у него куртку, нашёл скомканный плед под кроватью и накапал сироп на дно стакана.

— Держи плед... Сядь перед камином, вот сюда. Пей сироп, сразу залпом… Дать обезболивающие?

Леншерр замотался в плед и огрызнулся:

— Мне не нужна сиделка.

Логан присел в соседнее кресло. Люди из этого поколения — дети. Даже если взрослые, даже если стареющие, — всё равно дети.

— Давай я скажу, что думаю, а ты ответишь, прав я или нет. По-моему, ты сам не в курсе, во что всё это выльется. Худший вариант — если ты сляжешь. На такой случай нужен человек, который не заболеет и сумеет тебя накормить. На твоём месте я бы тоже так сделал, но почему бы не сказать сразу?

Леншерр пожал плечами. Логан подложил в огонь полено.

— Мы не чужие люди.

— А какие?

— Ты ещё злишься на меня из-за Чарльза?

— Условие договора — никаких вопросов.

— Тебе шестой десяток идёт, — напомнил Логан после паузы. — Пора бы стать честнее, не?

Леншерр медленно цедил сироп из стакана.

— Значит, эта штука влияет на мутацию. Симптом новый или раньше было так же?

— Не лезь не в своё дело.

— Старик, мне надо знать реальную картину. Ты металл ещё чувствуешь?

— Чувствую.

— А сделать с ним что-нибудь можешь?

— Давай не будем об этом.

— Хочешь, потренируйся на когтях. Попробуй их выдвинуть.

— Зачем?

Разговоры с Леншерром давались Логану нелегко. Всегда так: боишься брякнуть что-то не то и переступить черту, за которой начинается вражда.

Он осторожно ответил:

— Если у тебя проблемы со способностями, надо почаще их использовать. Как-то у меня отказывала регенерация, и я каждый час царапал руку, чтобы проверить скорость заживления тканей. Телу надо тренироваться. Не веришь мне — спроси Чарльза. Он говорит детям то же самое. Помню, у Пита были проблемы...

— Я и без тебя прекрасно знаю, что говорит Чарльз.

Леншерр произносил каждое слово громко и отчётливо, словно разговаривал со слабоумным. Логан неприятно улыбнулся. В груди заворочалось гнусное чувство.

Злоба, что ли?

Нет, не она.

— Давай купим боксёрскую грушу, — предложил Логан. — Будешь срываться на ней, когда припрёт.

— Боксёрская груша ничего мне не сделала.

— А я сделал?

— Успокойся.

— Сам успокойся.

Логан встал, чтобы налить себе выпить. Леншерр трясся в кресле. В свете огня лицо стало восковым, глаза потемнели, и только блестящий лоб выдавал живого.

До Логана запоздало дошло, что оскорбительный тон мог быть вовсе не оскорбительным. У Леншерра заложило уши — вот он и кричит. Помедлив, Логан протянул руку и прикоснулся ко лбу Леншерра тыльной стороной ладони. Пот выступал на коже, как роса.

— Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя температура?

— Убери руку.

— А то что? — поддразнил Логан, но руку всё-таки убрал.

Он дал Леншерру лекарство и закутал в плед. Заставил выпить горячего чая и съесть порцию ужина. От таблеток Леншерра сморило в сон: голова клонилась вниз, вздрагивала, поднималась, затем снова опускалась.

— Иди спать, — попросил Логан. — Поздно уже.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Леншерр сонным голосом.

Интересно, завтра он вспомнит об этом? Вряд ли.

— Знаю. Я никуда не денусь. Иди спать.

 

* * *

 

Ночью он опять не мог уснуть.

Бессонница, подлая дрянь. Пробралась под одеяло, окутала тело. Закрываешь глаза — жужжит в голове. Мысли мечутся из угла в угол; подумал об одном — прицепилось другое. Перебираешь слова, которые хотел сказать за день, но не сказал.

Надо было задать вопросы о Чарльзе и о Питере. Главным образом о Питере. Интересно, он знает, что отец болен? Если знает — почему ничего не сделал? С другой стороны, что тут сделаешь. Можно написать и спросить, как он, но Леншерр не ответит на такое письмо. Он ненавидит признаваться в слабости. Таков удел людей, привыкших всё волочь на своём горбу.

Что ещё — навестить отца в Канаде? Леншерр не из тех, кого хочется навещать. Он не ладил с сыном. Не то чтобы с другими ладил, но с Питом особенно.

Логан хорошо помнил те скандалы: казалось, они возникают из ничего и в считаные минуты разрастаются, как ядерный гриб. Всё живое стремится исчезнуть из зоны поражения. Пит орёт, Леншерр скалится. Чарльз пытается вмешаться, но с тем же успехом можно разнимать разъярённых псов.

Неудивительно, что Пит не пишет. Плохо, конечно. Но неудивительно.

Логан спросил себя: а если бы Леншерр был моим отцом, стал бы я с ним возиться?

Думать об этом было странно. Такие мысли подводили Логана к вопросу, зачем он согласился, а размышлять об этом не хотелось.

Одно он знал точно: встреча с Леншерром — это проявление расточительности. Дело даже не в деньгах. Речь шла о расточительности иного свойства — Логан питал преувеличенные надежды, уделял много внимания мелким проблемам и тратил на Леншерра кучу сил.

Помимо этого, он дал волю страсти. Жадности до слов, деталей, запахов... Ему хотелось вывести Леншерра на чистую воду, растянуть разговор подольше и докопаться до ерунды. Зачем — одному богу известно.

Расточительность была не в его характере, а со страстью Логан покончил. Он годами жил, довольствуясь самым малым, и привык ни на что не надеяться.

Вот так живёшь годами, дурачишь сам себя — и вдруг один месяц всё меняет. И как только Леншерр это проворачивает?

Логан прислушался: кашля не слышно. Уснул, значит.

Наконец-то уснул.

 

 

**1983**

 

В тот год Логан восстанавливался после опытов Страйкера. Память вернулась к нему не сразу. Десять предыдущих лет он прожил, как животное: служил хозяину, защищался от врагов, искал крышу над головой и утолял голод. Знать не знал, что бывает что-то ещё.

Джин Грей всё изменила. Прежде сознание Логана было тёмной и тесной комнатой, но вдруг в углу появилась дверца, а за ней тоннель. Сбежав от Страйкера, Логан нырял в этот тоннель, вытаскивая на свет сокровища человечности. Сначала имя, потом привычки. Манеры, желания, осколки детства и юности; воспоминания о войнах, о мужчинах и женщинах, зверях и людях; эпохи, стоящие друг на друге, как карты в карточном домике.

К лету он вспомнил школу в предместьях Нью-Йорка. Она стала являться ему во снах, как психоделическая картинка при трипе: цветные пятна, мешанина лиц, буйство красок. Всё это было не похоже на мир, который он знал до этого. Логан стал искать школу и к августу нашёл. Чарльз Ксавье встретил Логана так, будто Логан был ещё одним из его студентов.

По вечерам они вместе копались в недрах памяти, выискивая правду — иногда приятную, но чаще всего не очень. Чарльз завоевал уважение Логана, потому что не пытался ничего из себя строить. Если бывало страшно, говорил: мне страшно. Если радовался — расцветал улыбкой. Обладая колоссальными силами, Чарльз не прикидывался всемогущим. Потом Логан вспомнил, что молодости он был другим — дерзким, самоуверенным, слегка заносчивым, — но время сделало его проще. Время со всеми проделывает такую штуку: берёт главное, а лишнее отсекает.

Больше всего Логана поразило, что Чарльз может позволить себе плакать. Сам Логан плакать не мог, хотя поводы были. Мало ли что встречается в недрах памяти: куда не копнёшь, везде кровавая каша — Война Севера и Юга, Первая мировая, Вторая мировая, Нагасаки, Корея, Вьетнам, опыты Страйкера.

— Может, остановимся? — предложил Чарльз, откопав очередную мерзкую картинку. — Если тебе трудно, мы можем не продолжать.

У Чарльза был такой пунктик — недооценивать чужие силы и переоценивать свои.

— Мне важно выяснить, что там было, — объяснил Логан. — Надо знать, с чем имеешь дело.

Чарльз вздохнул и кивнул.

То был нехороший год. Логан знакомился с обитателями школы, присматриваясь к студентам и преподавателям. Больше всех ему нравился Питер Максимофф по прозвищу Ртуть — забавный малый, повёрнутый на музыке. Он возился с самыми младшими учениками, затевая уроки, больше похожие на игры. Дети пищали от него, а взрослые неодобрительно косились. Пита это не волновало. Он торчал в школе только ради Леншерра: присматривался, приценивался, искал что-то, будто решал уравнение со множеством неизвестных. В конце ноября Пит собрался с духом и сказал Леншерру: «Я твой сын».

За этим не последовало ни объятий, ни слёз, ни даже похлопываний по плечу. Оба чувствовали себя неловко: Пит уверял, что признание ни к чему не обязывает, а Леншерр забрасывал его вопросами: что, да как, да почему. Больше всего его волновали обстоятельства рождения Пита. Чуть меньше — мать. После разговора с Питом Леншерр отправил ей письмо и вскоре получил ответ с подтверждением.

Чарльз подходил к проблеме издалека: он начинал с отвлечённых тем, постепенно сворачивая к Питеру, и пытался разговорить Леншерра, избегая прямых вопросов. Когда эта стратегия не сработала, Чарльз решил дать Леншерру время. Он обронил:

— После всего, что случилось с его семьёй, Эрик будет непросто снова принять отцовство.

Звучало так, будто Чарльз что-то понимает в отцовстве.

Ну, как всегда.

Поначалу Логан не понимал Леншерра. На контрасте с Чарльзом он казался Логану резким и угрюмым; вопреки американским обычаям, на его лице редко появлялась улыбка, разве что брови взлетали вверх, предваряя саркастический выпад. Казалось, он не знает, как лучше обойтись с лицевыми мышцами.

Логан быстро догадался, что Чарльз и Эрик — две стороны одной монеты: с одной стороны, школа подпитывается энтузиазмом, а с другой — нуждается в трезвом и критичном взгляде.

Напрашивался вопрос: не потому ли Леншерр такой угрюмый, что всю жизнь носит маску антагониста? Логан по себе знал, что к маскам легко привыкнуть. Некоторым людям трудно вспомнить, кем они были до того, как начали притворяться.

А ведь кем-то были.

К зиме Логан привык к Чарльзу и стал брать на себя часть повседневных забот. К тому моменту Хэнк Маккой, исполнявший обязанности заместителя директора, уже отошёл от дел. Он сказал, что устал от управленческой работы и хочет отдохнуть. За этими словами крылось нечто иное: на самом деле он устал от Чарльза. Одно дело — дружить с Ксавье, а другое — двадцать лет тащить на себе школу. Тянуть Чарльза со дна в плохие времена и поддерживать советом в хорошие. В молодости у Хэнка была возможность оставить работу за дверью лаборатории, но потом её не стало.

Место Хэнка занял Логан. Леншерр раньше других почувствовал перемены: ещё с осени он цеплялся к Логану по мелочам. В том, что касалось критики, ему не было равных: Леншерр всегда находил, до чего докопаться. Вода была для него недостаточно мокрой, сахар — недостаточно сладким. Чарльз излишне мягким. Логан слишком наглым. Рейвен перегибала палку с тренировками. Хэнк был чересчур участлив, а Питер всё делал спустя рукава.

Однажды Логан услышал разговор в кабинете директора. Дверь была приоткрыта, Логан шёл мимо, и вдруг раздался голос:

— Не будь таким строгим с Питером. Это его первая нормальная работа. Не МакДональдс, не воровство, не сезонные заработки…

— Любая работа нормальная. И любую работу нужно делать хорошо.

— Если тебя это утешит, у Питера не очень большая зона ответственности. Когда он ошибается, это не приводит ни к чему фатальному.

— Лучше бы ты дал ему серьёзное дело.

Чарльз возмутился:

— Чтобы он всё испортил и мучился? Ну уж нет.

— А, по-моему, именно так люди и обучаются — пробуют то, что им не по зубам, получают опыт...

— Прости, Эрик, но, кажется, я понимаю в обучении немного больше, чем ты.

Логан задумался, не пора ли вмешаться.

— Ладно, — сказал Эрик. — Хочешь начистоту — давай. Все твои дети сидят в золотых клетках. В школе их жалеют, берегут, охраняют от проблем, но не учат решать проблемы. А реальный мир не такой, как это место. Посмотри на Рейвен...

— С Рейвен всё в порядке.

— Но чего ей это стоило? Ты столько лет обращался с ней, как с маленькой девочкой. Не желая оставаться ребёнком, она ушла и чуть не наломала дров с Траском.

— Хочешь сказать, это я виноват?

— Нет. Просто давай не наступать на старые грабли.

— Я и не наступаю.

— Дай Питеру ошибиться.

— Зачем — чтобы ты загнал его до смерти?

Голоса смолкли; кажется, Чарльз осознал, что дал маху.

— Прости, я не имел в виду...

— Ничего.

— Эрик, я пытаюсь сказать, что ты требуешь от Питера слишком многого.

— Нет, просто у тебя низкая планка.

— Что значит низкая планка?

— Да брось. Был бы ты поразборчивее, ничего бы не случилось. И меня бы здесь не было.

Логан не видел лица Чарльза, но мог поклясться, что тот растерялся.

— Эрик, я не… С чего ты всё это взял? Я никогда не…

— Никогда не жалел?

— Нет.

— А я вот жалел.

— Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь. Всё, что произошло…

— …только из-за Шоу. Всё это из-за Шоу. Даже я и ты.

— Я и ты?

— Мы бы не встретились, если бы я не решил убить Шоу. А мне вообще не надо было его убивать.

Чарльз без тени сомнений ответил:

— Вот видишь. Я был прав насчёт тебя.

Ответ не привёл Леншерра в восторг.

— И что? Я должен обрадоваться?

— Не злись.

— Я пытался сделать так, как ты хотел. Жить нормальной жизнью. И толку?

— Эрик.

— Не надо было убивать Шоу и не надо было вестись на твои уговоры — вот и всё. Никто бы не умер, и детей бы не было.

Логан решил, что с него хватит, и отошёл подальше от двери.

Но даже из глубины коридора он услышал последнюю фразу:

— Чарльз, а что с того, что ты прав?

 

 

**1991**

 

Утром Логана разбудил кашель. Он вскочил, по привычке прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью комнаты, и только через секунду сообразил, что кашляет не Леншерр, а он сам.

Последний раз такое было, когда Логана топили. Вода забивалась в лёгкие, кашель выталкивал её наружу, и в носу щипало от морской соли. Теперь всё иначе: сначала появилось болезненное напряжение в животе и диафрагме, а затем сухой кашель продрал горло. Логан вышел на крыльцо, чтобы не шуметь.

Через минуту приступ прошёл, и голова прояснилась. Логан достал сигареты и закурил, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, но кашель не возвращался. Тело работало как обычно. Логан решил, что кашель — это знак обычной простуды. Смена погоды, сквозняки… Да мало ли что. Иногда сквозь барьер регенерации просачиваются симптомы, не успевая развиться во что-то существенное. Волноваться не о чем.

Логан врал даже себе.

Последний раз он простывал в детстве, пока не прорезались когти. Джеймс Хоулетт был самым болезненным ребёнком на свете: он пережил коклюш, ангину, скарлатину, ветрянку, корь, краснуху и многое из того, что не сумели диагностировать врачи. Зимой Джеймс неделями не вставал с постели, а весной и летом почти не выходил из дома из-за аллергий. Отец бросал все силы, чтобы Джеймс окреп и выздоровел, а дед и не надеялся, что наследник дотянет до совершеннолетия. Дед был прав.

Когда Джеймсу исполнилось двенадцать, отца не стало. Ребёнка тоже не стало. С тех пор Росомаха ни разу не болел. Однажды он пережил ядерный взрыв, сгорел заживо, а через минуту был уже на ногах. Что такое кашель рядом с этим?

Чушь какая-то.

К обеду Леншерр выбрался из спальни в гостиную. Он по-прежнему был бледен, но зато не трясся и твёрдо стоял на ногах.

— Ты пропустил завтрак, — сказал Логан. — Подать вместе с обедом?

— Забудь. У тебя есть кофе?

— Да.

— Свари покрепче...

— ...без молока и с двумя ложками сахара. Я помню. Обедать-то будешь?

Леншерр покачал головой. Он сел за стол и сцепил руки в замок. Логан поставил турку на плиту и насыпал в неё кофе. Из турки пахло пережжённым зерном.

— Утром я слышал кашель. Это ты?

— Да, — сказал Логан. — Дымом подавился.

Он сам не понял, зачем соврал, и решил поскорей замять эту тему.

— Как ты сегодня, ничего?

— Ничего.

— Температуры нет? Не тошнит?

Леншерр опять покачал головой.

Он не сводил глаз с турки. Логану пришла в голову идея. Когда поднялась пена, он выключил конфорку, достал из шкафа две кружки и спросил:

— Нальёшь?

Леншерр бросил на Логана настороженный взгляд.

— Плохая идея.

— Давай, — подбодрил Логан. — Она же не из меди. Чистая сталь.

— Это сплав, вообще-то.

— Но ведь магнитится?

— Всё равно плохая идея.

— Да просто попробуй. Она тебя не укусит.

Леншерр поглядывал то на Логана, то на турку. Логан мысленно взывал: ну давай, решайся.

Турка дрогнула и медленно приподнялась над конфоркой. Она дрожала, как живое существо, неуклюже балансируя в воздухе. Было видно, что целенаправленное движение стоит огромных усилий. Так старик с Паркинсоном пытается вывести на бумаге пару слов, но не может совладать с тремором.

Леншерр наморщил лоб. Турка зависла над кружкой и наклонилась, кофе перелился за край и ошпарил Логану руку.

— Чёрт!

Турка упала, чудом не опрокинувшись.

— Ничего, — сказал Логан. — Это ерунда.

— Сунь руку под холодную воду.

— Само пройдёт.

Логан подул на пальцы и вытер их полотенцем.

— Я же говорил, — сказал Леншерр, — плохая идея.

— Идея как идея. Я думал, будет хуже.

Логан взял кружку левой рукой, отлил половину кофе в другую кружку и поставил перед Леншерром. Он снова врал. Хотел подбодрить, но не догадывался, насколько всё плохо. С точки зрения обычного человека просто поднять турку силой мысли — это чудо. И неважно, что она едва держится.

Но для человека, который некогда поднимал со дна подводные лодки...

Лучше не думать об этом.

— Ещё не зажил? — спросил Леншерр.

— А?

— Ожог, говорю, не зажил?

Логан спохватился. Кожа на ошпаренных пальцах ещё саднила, и, забывшись, он тряс рукой, чтобы унять боль.

— Почти прошло, — сказал Логан и спрятал руку под столешницей.

— Что-то долго в этот раз.

— Старость не радость.

— Но ты же не старый.

Логану польстило, что Леншерр искренне в это верит.

— Глянь-ка, — предложил он, возвёл глаза к потолку и указал на деревянную балку в углу кухни.

Судя по виду, она гнила здесь десятилетиями. Штукатурка вокруг осыпалась, а дыры в потолке почернели от пыли.

— Дом построили, когда я был совсем мелким. Прикинь: даже эта халупа моложе меня.

— В каком году?

— Угадай.

— В начале двадцатого века? — предположил Леншерр. — В конце девятнадцатого?

— Бери выше. Тысяча восемьсот тридцатые.

— Хорошо, согласен, ты старый.

— А я о чём.

Рука перестала болеть. Логан положил её на стол, чтобы продемонстрировать, что всё в порядке.

Леншерр ничего не сказал; он молча пил кофе и рассматривал балку в углу. Логан не знал, о чём поговорить, чтобы не поссориться. Общаться с Леншерром наедине было трудно, а не общаться ещё труднее.

Странно было обнаружить после стольких лет знакомства, что их всегда связывали другие люди. Хэнк, Питер, Чарльз… В основном Чарльз.

— Так это дом твоего детства? — спросил Леншерр.

Тема была не ахти какая, зато безопасная. Логан с благодарностью схватился за неё.

— Нет. Наш дом стоял за лесом, на холме... Хотя тогда и леса-то не было. Перед постройкой всё вырубили, а высадили уже позже, после меня.

— Тогда что это за место?

— Тут жил наш садовник.

Леншерр поднял брови. Не верит, подумал Логан. Я бы тоже не поверил.

— Кто-кто?

— Садовник. С сыном.

— Так ты из этих?

— Из каких этих?

— Такой же, как Чарльз, — сказал Леншерр.

— Нет, Чак из испанской иммиграции... А Хоулетты, насколько я помню, из англичан. Дед родился в Британской Колумбии. У него был нюх на всё, что связано с деньгами. Старик умудрился выкупить кусок земли с рудниками у торговой компании. Вся Альберта принадлежала торговым компаниям, пока они не объединились и не продали земли канадскому доминиону. Ну, тебе это неинтересно…

— И что случилось потом?

— Да ничего особенного. Дед неплохо наварился. Построил поместье на холме, заделал сына. Всё мечтал о лаврах крупного промышленника, но дело долго не прожило.

— Почему?

— Его сын умер.

— Его сын — то есть твой отец?

Логан удивился, что Леншерр ничего не знает. Значит, Чарльз ему не рассказывал.

— Да, но чисто технически он не был моим отцом. Мать спуталась кое с кем.

— О.

— Да, она спала с садовником, а мужу не говорила.

Леншерр обвёл взглядом комнату.

— С этим садовником?

— Точно.

— Выходит, ты бастард в богатой семье.

— Выходит, так.

Ещё помолчали. Логан допил кофе, встал из-за стола и поставил чашку в раковину.

— И что потом стало с садовником? — спросил Леншерр.

— Он надрался и убил моего отца.

— Приёмного отца?

— Да. Хоулетта.

— А насчёт сына садовника? Ты говорил о нём в начале.

— Мы с Виктором сбежали.

— Виктор — это…

— Саблезубый. Мой брат. От отца ему тоже передались регенерация и когти. Правда, Виктору повезло меньше — Логан пил и поколачивал его, так что Виктор ничего не знал, кроме побоев. У него был такой способ общаться с миром: либо тебя кто-то дрючит, либо ты кого-нибудь. Естественно, Виктор предпочитал быть на месте того, кто дрючит.

Логан запнулся, раздумывая. Память подбрасывала ему картинки, от которых некуда было деться. Говорить, не говорить? Если говорить, то зачем?

Это ведь просто разговор за столом. Необязательно изливать душу.

— Было время, мы с Виктором служили во Вьетнаме… Он положил глаз на одну девчонку, затащил её в дом. Я говорил: не надо, а ему хоть бы что. Хотел уже вмешаться, но тут подошёл офицер, а Виктор напал на него. Пришлось впрячься. Он всё-таки мой брат.

— И что в итоге?

— Нас расстреляли.

Леншерр выдержал паузу — видимо, ждал объяснений.

— Это метафора?

— Да какая, блин, метафора. Приставили к стене и расстреляли. Виктор-то не блистал умом. Тот ещё кусок дерьма…

— Ты сказал — Логан. Так звали садовника?

Логан осёкся.

— Да.

— Почему ты взял его имя?

— Мне нужно было какое-нибудь имя.

— А что стало с самим Логаном?

— Он умер.

— Прямо вот взял и умер?

— Я убил его.

Леншерр поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо на Логана.

Не надо, подумал Логан. Не смотри на меня так.

 

 

**1983**

 

Уже осенью Логан осознал, что мир школы Ксавье чётко поделён на зоны влияния. Чарльз Ксавье курировал процессы, связанные с обучением, — он развивал в детях творческую жилку, задавался философскими вопросами о мутации, уделял много внимания литературе и истории. Рейвен взяла на себя практику. Она устраивала тренировки, чтобы студенты учились защищать себя и использовать способности лучшим образом. Хэнк с головой ушёл в науку. Учителя сфокусировались на своих предметах и не лезли в дела школы.

Только один человек хватался за всё сразу: Леншерр. Трудно было понять, чем конкретно он занимается: летом изучал финансовую отчётность, а осенью вдруг решил преподавать языки. Следил, чтобы хозяйственные дела школы были в порядке. Зачем-то полез в школьную программу и начал всех критиковать. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто Леншерр хочет взять полный контроль над происходящим.

В начале декабря назрел новый вопрос. Кто-то должен был следить, чтобы в холодильниках не кончались продукты, а в классах — расходные материалы.

— К слову, о закупках… — начал Чарльз на очередном собрании.

Лица присутствующих скисли. Во время таких разговоров Рейвен скучала, а Хэнк, Питер и другие учителя с интересом слушали, но не проявляли инициативы. Никто не горел желанием мотаться в город, собачиться с поставщиками и разгружать фургоны с ящиками.

Вслух такого не говорили, но Логан интуитивно чувствовал, в чём загвоздка: обитателей школы пугала перспектива встречи с внешним миром. Как и всякий исследователь-теоретик, Чарльз ссылался на представления учёных умов, строил гипотезы, много размышлял о людях и мутантах, но предпочитал держаться подальше от практической реализации задуманного.

— Так что мы будем делать с закупками? Нет желающих?

Леншерр подал голос:

— Я могу.

Все посмотрели на него. Повисла нехорошая тишина, какая бывает, когда на вечеринку приходит эксцентричный гость и громко рассказывает неуместную шутку.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Чарльз.

Он хотел задать другой вопрос, но вовремя остановился.

«Ты уверен, что не переубиваешь людей, если будешь видеть их каждую неделю?»

— Если больше никто не собирается… — начал Леншерр, но Чарльз не дал ему договорить.

Он обернулся в кресле, нашёл взглядом Логана и спросил:

— А ты что думаешь?

— Я?

— Тебе не впервой управляться с фургоном.

— Ну... Могу, если надо.

— Тогда решено: за закупки отвечает Логан. Если что-то изменится, обсудим это на следующем собрании.

После собрания Логан подошёл к Леншерру и сказал:

— Если тебе это важно, можешь забрать закупки. Или ездить вместе со мной. Быстрее управимся.

Он наивно думал, что это спасёт ситуацию. Переговоры никогда не были сильной стороной Логана. Леншерр остановился посреди коридора и скрестил руки на груди. Если бы взглядом можно было жечь, от Логана осталась бы кучка пепла.

Мимо прошла Рейвен, хлопнула Леншерра по плечу и шепнула:

— Не бери в голову, Чарльза заносит.

Она явно знала что-то, чего не знал Логан. Леншерр подождал, пока Рейвен уйдёт, и накинулся с вопросами:

— Что, нашёл своё место? Можно поздравить?

— Я предлагаю варианты, — ответил Логан. — Серьёзно, забери ты эти закупки.

— Спасибо, обойдусь. Ручной зверёк должен слушаться хозяина. Вот и действуй.

Зверёк, зверюга, зверёныш — эти обидные клички Леншерр использовал походя, как междометия. Он настойчиво искал слабое место в броне Логана, а потом бил в него без промаха. Логан старался поладить с Леншерром — правда, старался, — но старания ни к чему не приводили. Сукин сын не хотел быть с кем-то. Он хотел быть против всех.

Свою работу Логан не любил. Раз в неделю он разгружал фургончик: закупался в городе провизией, привозил ящики в школу и таскал их в подвал и на кухню. Чем чаще Логан выбирался из поместья в город, тем больше волновался за школу. Он вспоминал подслушанный разговор и ловил себя на мысли, что Леншерр прав.

Школа — это мираж. Милый инкубатор для тех, кто устал от реальности, но не сама реальность. На заправках и в кафешках люди судачили о холодной войне и военных конфликтах. Экономика мало-помалу избавлялась от регулирования, чего нельзя было сказать о нравах, правах и свободах. Логан интуитивно чувствовал, что манера управления Чарльза вступает в конфликт с глобальными силами. Чарльз был парнем из совсем другой эпохи, и созданный им дворец свободы стоял на песке. Мысленно Логан вставал на сторону Леншерра, но не знал, как найти к нему верный подход.

Ну, не скажешь же: эй, приятель, завязывай с войной, давай подружимся.

А как сказать это по-другому, Логан не знал.

Через пару недель эти проблемы доконали Логана. Был поздний декабрьский вечер; школу украсили к Рождеству, и на каждом углу висели еловые венки и омела. Когда Логан зашёл в кабинет директора, Чарльз сидел за столом, склонившись над бумагами. Гирлянда горела справа, и свет причудливо очерчивал его скулы, загораясь то красным, то зелёным, то голубым.

Логан закрыл за собой дверь и сел на диван. Он ждал, пока Чарльз закончит, оттягивая момент для разговора.

Не отвлекаясь от бумаг, Чарльз спросил:

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, я… это насчёт Леншерра.

Ксавье потянулся рукой к голове, как будто хотел взъерошить волосы. Пальцы тронули лысину, Чарльз спохватился и убрал руку. Логан следил за ним и думал, что всё это похоже на путешествие во времени. Стоит заговорить о Леншерре, и Чарльз махом забывает, что на дворе восемьдесят третий год.

— И что насчёт него?

— Да я про ту историю… С закупками. Он хотел взяться за это, а ты почему-то отдал дело мне. Со стороны это выглядит так, будто ты думаешь… ну…

— Да?

— Как будто Леншерр не справится. Ты ведь так не думаешь?

Чарльз откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрел в потолок и помолчал, подбирая слова. Обычно он легко формулировал мысли, но в этот раз заговорил не сразу.

— У Эрика был тяжёлый год. С него уже хватит. Проблемы с Апокалипсисом мы решили, но никаких извинений насчёт убийства его жены и дочери, — Чарльз покачал головой. — Поляки устроили засаду и взяли в заложники ребёнка, даже не потрудившись оформить ордер или послать официальный запрос. Полное безумие. Не думал, что такое вообще возможно в мирное время. Я пытался добиться хотя бы неофициальных извинений, но не вышло. Собственно, как и в деле с Кеннеди: забыть забыли, но в прессе ни слова.

— Извинения не вернут ему жену.

— Да, но.... Эрик должен знать, что люди не монстры. Ему просто не повезло.

«Ох, Чарльз, сам-то в это веришь?»

— В общем, я не смог донести до него эту мысль.

— Но ты хотя бы говорил ему, что пытался всё уладить? Лучше скажи.

— Логан, это не моё дело. Я не его родственник. Откровенно говоря, даже не знаю, кто я ему.

Логан подумал: зато я знаю.

Но промолчал.

— Нужно время, — заключил Чарльз. — Пусть отдохнёт от людей, а там посмотрим.

— Изоляция решит проблему?

— Это не изоляция. Это отдых.

— Извини, но меня уже тошнит от недомолвок. Вы оба срываетесь на других, хотя могли бы просто поговорить друг с другом.

— Кто срывается — он?

— Я же сказал — вы оба.

— Я не срываюсь. И я говорю с ним.

— Значит, поговори по-другому.

— Логан, не знаю, с чего ты взял это, но, клянусь, со школой всё в порядке. Даже если у нас не всё гладко, это не имеет отношения к делу.

Вечно он так — школа, школа… Едва заговоришь о личном — сразу прикрывается общим делом. Школа стала для Чарльза не только миссией и не только работой; он прикрывался ею, как щитом, чтобы не признавать неудач в личной жизни.

Они замолчали: Чарльз — потому что хотел замять тему, а Логан — потому что не знал, как задать правильные вопросы. В висках слегка кольнуло. Знакомое чувство: осторожное и дразнящее прикосновение к мыслям и слабая вибрация внутри головы.

— Уйди, — попросил Логан.

— Извини, это машинально.

— Мне всё равно. Просто уйди.

— Ты совсем как Эрик.

Слово «Эрик» бухнуло в висках. Логан представлял его как сгусток горячей багровой крови, путешествующий по телу. От него кололо в сердце. На свете не так уж много слов, вызывающих тревожную реакцию. Чарльз, Эрик — вот, пожалуй, и всё.

Обидно, когда прожил на свете полтора века, а всё, что у тебя есть — два несчастных имени. Ни дома, ни денег, ни призвания. Только это.

Ладно, Зверёныш. Кончай рассусоливать. Давай назовём вещи своими именами: тебя грызёт страшная тоска от невозможности поладить с Леншерром и Чарльзом одновременно. Но чего ты хочешь? Так устроен мир. Людям приходится выбирать. Обязательно нужно быть на чьей-то стороне — и невозможно быть вместе.

Сидеть здесь, в кабинете — вместе. Вместе решать проблемы, вместе говорить о важном. Вместе есть… Может быть, даже вместе спать. Дурацкие фантазии, которым не суждено стать реальностью. Забудь о них, и всем будет хорошо.

Не получается.

В затылке стало горячо. Ощущение невидимого прикосновения вдруг исчезло. Оторвавшись от бумаг, Чарльз посмотрел на Логана во все глаза.

— Я же просил уйти, Чарльз.

Стало ужасно тихо — так тихо, что Логан мог услышать, как этажом выше Рейвен разгоняет детей по спальням.

Всё изменилось. Оба это поняли. Свет гирлянды нервно пульсировал. Логан выдал себя с потрохами, но и Чарльз тоже. Он мог бы возмутиться, сразу сказать: ты с ума сошёл. Мало ли способов показать человеку, что фантазии напрасны?

Но Чарльз ничего не сделал. Ошеломлённый, он по-прежнему сидел за столом, не сводя глаз с Логана.

В голове будто что-то щёлкнуло. Логан молча ждал, что будет дальше. Колесо инвалидного кресла скрипнуло. Чарльз медленно выехал из-за стола и подобрался поближе к дивану. В метре от Логана он притормозил, словно наткнулся на препятствие. Посмотрел на коляску, как бы говоря: и что нам с этим делать?

Логан не знал, что. Этажом выше ребёнок, громко топая, пробежал по комнате. Логан открыл рот, но Чарльз прижал палец к губам: тише. Он подъехал ещё ближе, протянул руку и положил Логану на колено. Пальцы сжали бедро сквозь ткань джинсов.

Какое странное движение: сначала робкое, а потом уверенное. Так хозяин гладит приручённого волка: неуверенно, слегка испуганно, с нарастающим чувством нежности, смешанной с любопытством и страхом.

— Чарли, что ты делаешь? — шёпотом спросил Логан.

Раньше он никогда не называл его Чарли. Глупость какая — Чарли.

— Помолчи, — попросил Чарльз, наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Логана в губы.

На миг они застыли. Очень медленно, боясь спугнуть, Логан ответил. Осмелев, прикусил губу Чарльза, прорвался кончиком языка в мокрый рот. Сразу понял, что хотел этого. Очень сильно.

— Логан, — сказал Чарльз. — Давай не здесь.

— Что не здесь?

Голова не соображала.

— Комната справа по коридору. Моя спальня.

Сердце замерло. Логан боролся с искушением: говорить или помалкивать. Если помалкивать, всё будет проще. Сейчас они уйдут в спальню, и Логан получит, чего хотел.

Лет двадцать назад его бы это устроило.

— А Эрик?

— Причём тут он?

— Это ты мне скажи, — огрызнулся Логан, уткнулся носом в чужую шею и глубоко вдохнул запах кожи.

Чарльз растерянно погладил Логана по затылку и пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. Он помолчал, подыскивая слова, и вдруг признался:

— Знаешь, а я ведь хотел вернуть его. Но не знал, что сделать. Думал, всё будет как раньше, но после всех этих лет… после смерти его жены… всё по-другому, понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Логан. — Я вообще ничего в вас не понимаю.

И мысленно добавил: но хотел бы понять.

 

 

**1991**

 

Заячьи следы терялись среди промёрзшей травы и хрустящих иголок. Только к обеду Логан заметил добычу: беляк мелькнул между стволов деревьев, выскочил на опушку и застыл, вытянув уши.

Логан тоже замер. Хороший беляк, крупный. Не меньше двух килограммов. Его хватило бы на ужин, да ещё и на завтрашнее утро. Изо рта Логана вырывались облачка пара. Он дышал ровно, выгадывая момент для нападения.

Две секунды. Три. Заяц всё стоял. Логан задержал дыхание и сжал руки в кулаки. Когти прорвались сквозь мышцы и вспороли кожу на костяшках пальцев. Заяц встрепенулся, учуяв запах крови. Ещё секунда — и уйдёт.

Логан прыгнул, рывком оторвавшись от земли, как пума, и сразу понял, что просчитался. Когда он упал, когти скрябнули в десяти сантиметрах от зайца. Заяц дал дёру, но Логан успел всадить коготь ему в бедро.

Раздался хруст. Логан почти почувствовал, как ломаются косточки. От боли заяц заметался, и Логан поскорей убил его.

Когда Логан встал, пошатываясь, кровь капала с его рук. Пальцы дрожали. На шее вздулись жилы, и в них стучал пульс. Морщась от боли, Логан убрал когти, схватил зайца за ноги и поднял. Увесистая тушка — в зайце было даже не два килограмма, а три с лихвой.

Логан брёл сквозь лес к деревянному домику со скошенной крышей; руки всё ещё дрожали, а костяшки болели. Из трубы на крыше вился дымок; похоже, камин почти потух, и Логан прикинул, на сколько хватит дров. Шесть-семь дней, не больше.

У двери он остановился и оглянулся. Всё было тихо. Заяц качался в руке и бил Логана по коленям. Воздух на опушке стал прозрачен, как тонкое стекло. Стояла звенящая тишина, от которой болят уши и тесно в груди. Деревья, как стражи, обступили опушку со всех сторон. Их серые тени медленно ползли по земле, и в тенях лежал хрусткий снег с капельками заледеневшей крови.

Логан прислушался к тому, что происходило за дверью. Леншерра не слышно — хороший знак. Воспряв духом, Логан прокрался на кухню. Положил зайца на стол, метнулся к ванной и прикрыл за собой дверь. В шкафу под грязной треснувшей раковиной лежали стопки белых бинтов и бутылёк йода, приготовленные с вечера.

Логан включил воду и вымыл руки с мылом. Затем смочил бинт йодом и протёр раны на костяшках. Заскулил сквозь зубы. Просто не смог сдержаться. Кисти опухли и покраснели; вены, обвивавшие локти и предплечья, раздулись, но не целиком, а лоскутками, словно в сосудах застряло что-то мелкое, вроде камушков. Боль разветлялась, текла от кистей наверх, к плечам, а от плеч — к ключицам.

Отражение в потускневшем зеркале беззвучно спросило: а чего ты хотел? Всё честно.

Хлопнула дверь спальни. Голос Леншерра громко спросил:

— Ты уже здесь?

— Да, — отозвался Логан. — В ванной. У нас будет роскошный ужин.

— Это кролик, что ли?

— Заяц.

— Сам поймал?

Логан пробурчал себе под нос:

— Нет, отобрал у волка… — и добавил уже громче: — Конечно, сам. Только надо освежевать. Я подвешу на заднем дворе и подрежу жилы, чтобы кровь вышла. А ты снимешь шкуру, окей?

Дверь ванной без предупреждения распахнулась. Должно быть, Леншерру надоело орать через стенку. Логан инстинктивно отшатнулся, загораживая пятна крови в раковине, но было уже поздно — Леншерр всё заметил. Вопросительный взгляд метнулся вниз, к кистям Логана, а потом наверх, к лицу.

Несколько секунд тишины тянулись годами. Логан проклял себя за глупость.

— Что с руками? — спросил Леншерр.

— Всё нормально.

— Почему кожа не зарастает?

— Говорю же, всё нормально.

Уголки губ Леншерра дёрнулись вверх и опустились, а лоб собрался в гармошку.

— Поможешь с зайцем? — повторил Логан.

Леншерр не ответил. Он тупо глядел на кисти Логана.

— Ладно, сам всё сделаю. Сейчас, только забинтую… Слушай, ты не мог бы выйти? Тут места всего-ничего.

Леншерр послушно шагнул назад. Логан закрылся на щеколду, привалился к раковине и выдохнул.

Чёрт. Надо же было так глупо подставиться.

За дверью раздались шаги. Логан чутко прислушивался, дожидаясь, когда Леншерр зайдёт в свою комнату. Перемотав руки бинтом, он вышел из ванной, выключил свет и взял зайца.

— Когда ты собирался мне сказать?

Голос раздался из-за спины. Леншерр ещё в школе проворачивал такой трюк: он появлялся неожиданно, обезоруживая противника внезапностью. Логан не собирался идти у него на поводу. Он обернулся и буднично ответил:

— О чём?

Леншерр стоял в дверном проёме кухни. У него был грозный вид. Так и не скажешь, что болен: глаза сверкают, скулы порозовели от злости, спина как железная палка. И как он только умудряется стоять так прямо? Обычно Эрик Леншерр такой же сутулый, как и все, но в гневе статный, как король.

— О том, что ты заразился.

— А я и не заразился, — сказал Логан. — Просто отключилась регенерация.

— Хочешь сказать, что с болезнью это не связано?

И вечно этот обвинительный тон.

— Ну, может, я и подхватил от тебя что-нибудь. Но меня не тошнит, температуры нет, и вообще никаких симптомов, кроме этого, — Логан помахал свободной рукой в бинтах. — Не вижу причин для истерики.

— Такое раньше случалось?

— Да.

— Врёшь.

— Слушай, отстань, а?

— Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Да ничего я не собираюсь. Мне надо зайца разделать.

— Зверёныш, у тебя есть мозги?

Вот опять начинается.

 

***

 

Он подвесил тушку к ветке на заднем дворе и, подрезав сухожилия, подождал, когда стечёт кровь. Крови набралось на полкастрюли, и Логан не знал, куда её деть.

Лет пять назад у Логана была собака — печальная лохматая сука без имени. После охоты он варил ей заячью кровь и делился варёным мясом, нарезая его на мелкие кусочки. Похоже, кто-то прогнал бедолагу из деревни, и, побродив по лесу, она вышла к домику Логана — худая, длинноногая, со свалявшейся светлой шерстью и впалым животом, на котором торчали соски от последнего помёта. Прожив у Логана две зимы, она исчезла в один день так же, как и появилась. Временами он скучал по той суке и жалел, что не выбрал имя.

Она любила сидеть в гостиной рядом с креслом, положив тяжёлую лобастую голову на колени Логана, ела с рук, что дают, и скулила, если он уходил надолго. Почёсывая её по животу, он натыкался пальцами на истощённые молочные железы и гадал, куда делись щенки. Наверное, их утопили. Деревенские всех топят. Он гладил суку и думал, скольких детей ей пришлось пережить и как скоро пропадало молоко.

Может, и хорошо, что она ушла. Практика показала, что Логан не умеет делить жизнь с кем-то.

Не то чтобы не хочет — просто не знает, как это делается.

Солнце шло к закату. Логан снял шкуру с кролика и выпотрошил, сложив требуху в пакет. От каждого движения руки по-прежнему ныли, но он старался работать быстро, чтобы не затягивать с ужином.

Рагу было готово в семь. Логан снял с огня чугунный казан, достал половник и наполнил до краёв две тарелки. От тарелок шёл жгучий пар, завиваясь в кольца и растворяясь в воздухе. Так змея танцует под дудочку факира.

Запах распространился по всему дому. Леншерр вышел из спальни и остановился в дверном проёме.

— Садись ужинать, — сказал Логан.

Леншерр неохотно сел в кресло. Он всё ещё косился на руки Логана. Этот презрительный взгляд Логан хорошо знал по прошлому.

— Ешь.

Леншерр вяло ковырнул рагу вилкой, принюхался и поставил тарелку на столик. Логан вспомнил, что не положил мясо в воду. Чтобы вывести запах леса, зайчатину нужно вымочить в холодной воде за пять-шесть часов до готовки. Он привык к этому вкусу, но забыл, что Леншерр не привык.

— Послушай, — сказал Леншерр, — хочешь охотиться — ради бога. Но, чтобы ты знал, трофейное мясо необязательно готовить.

— Трофейное?

— Ну, не трофейное. Не знаю, как это правильно называется. Я веду к тому, что такое мясо можно просто выбросить.

— Слушай, у меня простые правила. Есть только две причины, чтобы убить зверя: если он тебе угрожает или если ты собираешься его съесть.

Леншерр закатил глаза. Логан буравил его взглядом. До чего скверно Леншерр выглядит, когда не злится: похудевший, с валившимися щеками, вокруг глаз — синие круги, подбородок и щёки обросли седоватой щетиной.

— У меня есть флаконы для сбора крови, — сказал Леншерр. — Маккой велел прислать ему на анализ, если что-то изменится. Давай пошлём ему твою пробу. Я покажу, как это делается.

— Не надо.

— Надо, Зверёныш. Мы должны знать, заразен ты или нет. Если заразен, придётся искать другие способы добывать пищу.

Логану стало стыдно: он так увлёкся бинтованием рук и ноющей болью, что совсем не подумал об этом.

— Окей, будь по-твоему. Только ешь, пожалуйста. Ты должен есть.

Поколебавшись, Леншерр сдался и взял тарелку. Он выбирал картошку, а к мясу не притрагивался.

Ладно, подумал Логан. Это уже что-то.

— Завтра надену маску и схожу в деревню. Йод закончился. Тебе купить что-нибудь?

— Нет.

— Может, какие-нибудь книги?

— Ничего не нужно.

От Логана не укрылся быстрый взгляд, которым Леншерр снова наградил его руки, перемотанные бинтами. Леншерр помолчал, словно раздумывая, стоит ли поднимать эту тему.

Логан понадеялся, что пронесёт.

Не пронесло.

— Ты собираешься и дальше это делать?

Логан хрустнул костяшками пальцев. Они тут же вспыхнули болью.

— Что делать?

— Пользоваться когтями.

Логан пожал плечами.

— Ну да.

— Без регенерации ты долго не протянешь. Хочешь и дальше охотиться — купи ружьё.

Логан насторожился. Содержание разговора всё то же — Зверёныш, не делай глупостей. И вдруг какие-то новые нотки: откажись, сдайся, купи ружьё…

— Оружие — это не мой метод.

— Йод и бинты — это тоже не твой метод. Но ими приходится пользоваться. Мир уже не тот, что прежде. Тебе придётся принять это и поменять привычки.

— Ерунда. Решил сдаться, что ли?

— Ну, почему бы и нет. Раз уж я допустил это…

— Допустил что? — перебил Логан.

— Заражение.

— Ты правда думаешь, что у тебя есть власть над болезнями?

— Нет, но... Я должен был предугадать, что люди сделают нечто подобное. Чарльз внушал, что с войной покончено, а я, дурак, поверил. Хотя люди и раньше водили его за нос. Надо было держать ухо востро, но я расслабился. Наверное, школа на всех оказывает такое действие. Теряешь бдительность.

У Логана вырвалось:

— Пока ты с Чарльзом, кажется, что всё в полном порядке.

Леншерр задержал на нём взгляд.

— Да.

От камина шёл жар, и танцующие языки пламени притягивали к себе, вынуждали сидеть рядом в соседних креслах и вести какой-никакой разговор. Простой закон природы: свет манит всё живое, а тьма пожирает мёртвое.

— Значит, это сделали люди? — спросил Логан.

— Всё началось, когда я съездил в Лэнгли. Они требовали от школы отчётные документы. Я поехал, чтобы разобраться, провёл там пару часов, а через день начались первые симптомы. Может, что-то подсыпали или укололи иглой. Теперь уже не поймёшь.

— Мир всегда был дерьмовым местом. Но это не повод сдаваться, и ты это знаешь.

— Слово «сдастся» подразумевает борьбу.

— Именно.

— А мы уже ни с кем не воюем. Мы проиграли, Зверёныш.

— Чушь.

Леншерр сделал слабый жест рукой, прося тишины.

— Ты цепляешься за прошлое. Я это понимаю. Но прошлое не принесёт тебе покоя.

— С чего ты взял, что мне нужен покой?

Леншерр вяло усмехнулся и посмотрел в камин. Отблеск огня вспыхнул в его глазах и погас.

— Ты играешь в шахматы, Зверёныш?

— А?

— Шахматы. Играешь или нет?

— Когда-то играл.

— Тогда купи набор в деревне.

Логан поискал слова и осторожно ответил:

— Подожди, пока всё пройдёт. Вернёшься в школу, и тогда…

— Зверёныш, не будь дураком. Мы оба знаем, что это не пройдёт.

Логан взял тарелку и отнёс её в кухню. Включил воду, чтобы создать видимость работы, но мыть посуду не стал — просто стоял над раковиной.

Леншерр подкрался сзади. Логан чувствовал его присутствие.

— Ты ведь всё понимаешь, — сказал Леншерр с неожиданной мягкостью и положил на стол флакон для сбора крови. — Разберись с этим сегодня, ладно? Отправь экспресс-почтой. Соври что-нибудь Маккою насчёт этой заразы. Он не должен догадаться, что я живу здесь, иначе настучит Чарльзу, а Чарльз захочет приехать.

Логана раздражала практичность Леншерра. Он вёл себя так, будто речь шла о несущественной бытовой проблеме.

— Ты говорил, что это пройдёт.

— Не пройдёт.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Тебе ведь стало легче. Ты уже не кашляешь, не блюёшь, и температуры нет. Тебе становится лучше…

— Нет, не становится, — возразил Леншерр. — Сердце отказывает. Утром был приступ.

Смысл сказанного дошёл до Логана не сразу. Леншерр спокойно продолжал:

— На этот случай есть нитроглицерин. Пока помогает, но вряд ли это надолго.

— Хэнк что-нибудь придумает. Я напишу ему, и он…

Леншерр поморщился.

— Зверёныш, не делай вид, что тебе очень жаль.

— А, по-твоему, мне не жаль?

— По-моему, ты привык строить из себя паиньку перед Чарльзом. Но Чарльза здесь нет, остались только мы двое.

— Я пытаюсь помочь тебе.

— А не надо помогать. Ты победил. Если повезёт, у тебя появится шанс увидеть Чарльза ещё разок. А у меня уже нет, и мы оба это знаем.

На Логана навалилось оцепенение. Липкое чувство. Голова стала тяжёлой, как после бурной ночи. Он не мог поверить, что о смерти можно говорить так небрежно.

— Вижу, до тебя наконец-то дошло, — удовлетворённо сказал Леншерр. — Что ж, я рад, что мы с этим разобрались. Осталось ещё одно. Я не хочу умирать долго.

Логан уже понял, к чему всё идёт.

— Если сердце не откажет в один момент, я могу ослабеть. Перестану ходить и есть. Это будет уже не жизнь. Есть предел беспомощности, и я предпочёл бы не заходить за него.

— Меня это не касается.

— Если дело в деньгах, могу выплатить компенсацию.

— Ты соображаешь, что несёшь?

Леншерр пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

— Ой, да брось. Сентиментальность сейчас не к месту.

Логан мысленно считал до десяти. Мало кому удавалось задеть его за живое. Чарльзу. Иногда Хэнку. Паре женщин из прошлого. Тем, кого любил он и тем, кто любил его в ответ. Ибо только любовь способна так ранить.

Логан и не догадывался, что Леншерр сумеет добраться до этих струнок. Выходит, он ошибся.

— Знаешь, я всегда знал, что ты кусок дерьма. Но чтобы настолько…

— Уймись, Зверёныш. Поговорим о деле. Такого рода... вещи... они тебе не в новинку. Просто сделай это для меня, когда придёт время. Ты ведь хотел убить меня ещё лет двадцать назад. Причём тогда был готов за бесплатно. А теперь я даю тебе шанс.

Шанс он даёт. Какая прелесть.

Логан шагнул к Леншерру.

— Давай-ка обсудим всё ещё раз. Я хочу убедиться, что правильно тебя понял. Ты хочешь сохранить лицо, до последнего дня контролировать ситуацию, а потом героически умереть. Уже и инструмент себе нашёл. Зверёныш пойдёт на всё ради денег. На хрена с ним церемониться, правда? А что он... тебя... он тебя...

Логан никак не мог выговорить это дурацкое слово.

Такого выражения на лице Леншерра он ещё не видел. Внутри будто что-то заклинило. Леншерр пытался ответить, но не мог совладать с собой.

Иногда Логан ненавидел его так сильно, что, если бы ненависть была физической силой... она разрушила бы дом и ударной волной снесла деревья, она бы прорвалась в деревню и оставила от неё пепелище, взвилась чёрным столбиком в зимнее небо, отравила воздух, землю и воду...

Ненависть побеждала.

Никто не побеждал, а она — да.

— Вот как мы поступим. Ты умрёшь медленно, — пообещал Логан. — Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты протянул подольше. Будешь лежать в соплях и слезах, встать не сможешь, спать не сможешь. Забудешь, как тебя звать. Захочешь остаться один, но я никуда не денусь. Кто знает, на сколько это затянется? Мне спешить некуда.

— Логан, прошу тебя...

— Я не Логан, а Зверёныш. Бесплатный совет: иди и повесься, пока можешь. Я принесу верёвку и мыло. Стул стоит в углу, а в спальне есть крюк на потолке. Завтра с утра я уеду в город, а на обратном пути захвачу с собой плотника, чтоб сделал замеры для гроба. Ты больше любишь осину или дуб?

Леншерр взял Логан за локоть и потянул.

— Успокойся.

— Осина или дуб? Может, вишня?

— Прости меня.

Он совершил какое-то странное движение — завёл руки за спину Логана. Логан рывком толкнул его. Пошатнувшись, Леншерр схватил Логана за рубашку.

Они упали на пол, и Леншерр неожиданно оказался сверху. Над Логаном нависло бледное лицо с лихорадочно блестящими серыми глазами. Вблизи было видно, как время поработало над Леншерром. Губы стали штопаными, кожа истончилась. Морщины изрезали лицо, словно грубый скульптор собирался вытесать из него нечто иное, но отвлёкся и бросил дело.

Порой время убыстрялось, затягивая Логана в буйный водоворот. Он забывал, какой сейчас год, и терял счёт неделям и месяцам. А иной раз не мог дождаться, когда наступит утро, и тёмная ночь казалась бесконечной, как космос.

Время — это не только скульптор. Это ещё и качели: толкнулся вперёд, взлетел, завис на мгновение на вершине, ослеплённый солнцем, — и вот летишь вниз, в темноту, тяжело и устало, — и снова вверх, с силой и рвением, — и вниз, с неизбежным падением...

Вверх и вниз.

— Прости, — повторил Леншерр.

Только теперь до Логана дошло, что это был за жест — объятие.

Легко было злиться на Леншерра, пока тот стоял напротив и будничным тоном предлагал совершить убийство. Ненависть включалась так просто, словно за неё отвечал рубильник на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Теперь сложнее... что-то мешает... вес тела Леншерра, тихое дыхание, запах его кожи и блеск глаз.

— Логан.

— А?

— Когда ты сказал, что ты меня... Что ты имел в виду?

— А сам не догадываешься?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал. Скажи.

— Ты нарочно, да?

— Нет.

— Нарочно ищешь больное место, чтобы потом ткнуть в него.

— Скажи это.

Упрямство Леншерра не знало границ. Логан уговаривал себя: да хватит, чего ты медлишь, отпихни его. Посмотри, какой Леншерр хилый. Он только изображает власть, а на самом деле ничего не контролирует.

Так Логан уговаривал себя. Но в то же время не поддавался на уговоры. Собирался отвести глаза, но не мог перестать смотреть на Леншерра.

Хотел и не хотел. Любил и не любил.

 

 

**1984**

 

Чарльз говорил: останься. Он повторял это снова и снова, всякий раз находя новые аргументы. Таким нехитрым способом он то ли успокаивал Логана, то ли убеждал в серьёзности происходящего.

В ту ночь Чарльз опять это сказал:

— Останься до утра. Ты же этого хочешь.

Логан сел в кровати и поискал взглядом бельё и джинсы. Ему и вправду хотелось остаться — пусть не до утра, а хотя бы на часок. В то же время он знал, что, если не уйти сейчас, потом будет сложнее.

— Мы можем спать вместе, — предложил Чарльз. — В смысле, по-настоящему. Так, чтобы уснуть и лежать до самого утра.

Трусы нашлись под кроватью. Логан встал, натянул их и шутливо отозвался:

— Может, ещё и вещи предложишь перевезти?

Чарльз скользнул по нему взглядом. Он лежал на спине, откинувшись на подушки. Скомканное одеяло закрывало его бёдра.

— Если ты захочешь — почему бы и нет.

Логан подумал, что он шутит, и улыбнулся.

— Я серьёзно, — сказал Чарльз. — Сбегать необязательно.

— Чарли, ты же знаешь, что нельзя.

— Почему нельзя?

— Кто-нибудь нас застукает.

Чарльз приподнялся на локтях. Одеяло съехало чуть ниже.

— Кто, например?

— Да кто угодно. Утром дети заметят, что я выхожу из твоей комнаты.

— Думаешь, они не в курсе, что взрослые занимаются любовью?

Логан сел на край дивана и сунул ногу в штанину джинсов. Под словом «кто-нибудь» он подразумевал Леншерра, но не хотел говорить об этом.

— Что такого страшного произойдёт, если ты останешься? — настойчиво спросил Чарльз.

Логан мрачно подумал: ничего ты не понимаешь. Всё, что мне выпало, я получил в долг. Здоровье — в долг. Силу — в долг. Друзей, работу, крышу над головой. Рано или поздно всё приходится отдавать. По-настоящему мне ничего не принадлежало, и эти ночи тоже не принадлежат.

— Давай не будем рисковать, — расплывчато сказал Логан.

— И в чём риск? Это нормально.

— Я знаю.

— Хэнк и Рейвен живут вместе.

— Это тоже знаю.

— Я не собираюсь ставить всех в известность, но можно же и не прятаться. Здесь нет ничего такого, чего стоит стыдиться.

— Чак, я ничего не стыжусь. Просто не хочу испортить.

— Такое ощущение, будто кто-то накажет тебя за это, — рассеянно отозвался Чарльз.

Он помолчал, глядя в потолок, а потом вдруг понял.

— Логан.

— Ммм?

— Ты ведь это не из-за Эрика?

— Нет, — солгал Логан.

— Эрик не имеет к нам отношения.

— Как скажешь. Мне пора идти. Завтра в то же время?

Чарльз смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Извини, — сказал Логан. — Я правда не хочу проблем. Всё это… немного не моё, понимаешь?

— Нет, не понимаю.

Из-под одеяла высовывалась ступня. Логан тронул её, но потом сообразил, что Чарльз ничего не чувствует.

В голове промелькнула дикая мысль: вот он, след чужого присутствия. Леншерр умудрился оставить свои метки повсюду — не только в жизни Чарльза, но и на его теле. Нет такого угла, в который можно забиться, не чувствуя себя чужаком.

Эрик Леншерр повсюду. В доме. В комнате. Даже в Чарльзе.

— Видишь? — сказал Логан. — Я об этом. Леншерр здесь, даже когда его нет.

Чарльз подтянул одеяло вверх и спокойно уточнил:

— Дело в том, что Эрик посадил меня в инвалидное кресло?

Логан поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— А похоже, что это.

— Чарли, не заставляй меня оправдываться. Я не идиот и знал, на что иду. Любой, кто видел вас вместе, скажет то же самое.

— Это было сто лет назад.

— Ну, предположим, не сто. Я отлично помню вас в шестьдесят третьем. Вы с ним тогда искали мутантов и приходили за мной в бар. Забыл уже?

— Ничего я не забыл. Как сейчас помню. Я представился, а ты ответил: «Пошёл на хер».

Логан тяжело вздохнул и буркнул себе под нос:

— И ты, как послушный мальчик, пошёл куда послали…

— Что?

— Ничего. Забей.

— Нет, подожди, — возразил Чарльз. — Это было двадцать лет назад. Сколько ещё времени тебе нужно, чтобы избавиться от Эрика?

Так и сказал — «избавиться».

— А тебе, Чак?

Чарльз закрыл лицо руками.

— Логан, ты несёшь какую-то чушь.

— Давай забудем. Мне пора.

Чарльз явно собирался сказать что-то ещё, но Логан уже шагнул к выходу. Он затянул пряжку ремня на джинсах, схватил майку и носки и босиком вышел в коридор. Было темно, и только из-под двери спальни пробивалась полоска жёлтого света.

Логан спустился на первый этаж. Около кухни притормозил — вспомнил, что в мини-баре припасена бутылка виски. Он вошёл в кухню, не включая света, положил на стол вещи и наклонился к мини-бару.

В этот момент щёлкнул включатель. В дверях возник Леншерр, сделал несколько шагов к мини-бару, но остановился.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Логан выпрямился с бутылкой в руках.

— Да вот, зашёл выпить. Нельзя?

Взгляд Леншерра метнулся к вещам на столе, к голому торсу Логана и к босым ступням.

— В баре ещё что-нибудь осталось?

— Нет, но могу поделиться.

Леншерр достал стакан из шкафа. На нём был туго подпоясанный серый халат почти до пола. Длинные рукава скрывали запястья. Складывалось ощущение, будто он нарочно выбирал одежду, которая не оставляла открытым лишний дюйм кожи.

— Что, Зверёныш, тяжёлая ночка?

Дался ему этот Зверёныш.

— Нет, всё в порядке.

— Откуда-то возвращаешься?

— Из ванной.

— А в твоей спальне нет ванной комнаты?

— Неа.

— Какая досада, — посетовал Леншерр и поставил стакан на стол. — Скажу Чарльзу. Нельзя оставлять это без внимания.

Логан свинтил крышку бутылки и щедро плеснул виски в стакан. Леншерр не сводил глаз с его лица. Этот взгляд Логану не нравился.

И ещё ему не нравилась пауза. Так молчат люди на грани срыва. Не о чем разговаривать, но и молчать неловко; непонятно, зачем оставаться, но и уйти нельзя.

Леншерр взял стакан, опрокинул его залпом и снова поставил на стол.

— Лей ещё.

Логан налил.

— А где полотенце? — спросил Леншерр. — Когда люди идут в ванную, они обычно берут с собой полотенце, шампунь, мыло...

— Зачем? Там и так всё есть.

— А на каком этаже общая ванная?

— На первом.

— Да? А я слышал, как скрипит лестница.

— Тебе показалось.

Леншерр выпил ещё и сказал:

— Позволь дать тебе небольшой совет: не надейся, что это продлится долго. Скоро он поймёт, что ты не такой уж душка.

Логан уже собирался уйти, но притормозил на полпути к двери. Он осознавал, что Леншерр провоцирует его, но всё равно разозлился.

Дело было в игре. Жизнь вынуждала Эрика и Логана держать дистанцию. Оба сидели на цепи — достаточно длинной, чтобы размять ноги, но не настолько длинной, чтобы броситься друг на друга. Теперь Леншерр искал повод сорваться с цепи. А те, кто ищут повод, как правило, находят его.

— О, — сказал Логан. — Совет из личного опыта? Не пойми неправильно, мне ужасно интересно, что у тебя было с Чаком и чем дело кончилось. Но я-то не бросал его на пляже.

Они бы кинулись друг на друга, если бы не голос Чарльза.

— Что здесь происходит?

Чарльз возник в дверном проёме. Логан поругал себя за глупость: скрип колёс инвалидного кресла слышно издалека, но он слишком увлёкся и не обратил внимания.

— Вижу, ты тоже не спишь, — сказал Леншерр. — Что бы это могло значить…

— Я спросил, что здесь происходит.

— Да так. Делимся впечатлениями. Уверен, и у тебя найдётся, что добавить. Давно у вас это?

Чарльз нахмурился и постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

— Мог бы хотя бы рассказать. Раз уж мы друзья. Мы ведь друзья, верно, Чарльз?

С такими друзьями враги не нужны.

— Эрик, давай разберёмся. Ты что-то имеешь против Логана?

— Что ты.

— Значит, проблема во мне?

Логан вклинился:

— Я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Нет, ты останешься. Ты задавал вопросы, сейчас мы выясним ответы. Эрик, просвети, пожалуйста, Логана. Ему не терпится узнать, что у нас с тобой.

Тут Логан уже не выдержал.

— Чак, если ты хотешь разбежаться с ним ещё на десять лет, то всё идёт по плану. Продолжай в том же духе.

— Заткнись, — рявкнул Леншерр.

— Да, Логан, помолчи.

— Славно, — пробормотал Логан. — Хоть в чём-то поладили…

— Эрик, скажи ему, что у нас ничего нет.

— Оставь меня в покое.

— А я что, не пытаюсь? — взорвался Чарльз. — Только и делаю, что трясусь над тобой! Забочусь, оберегаю, никому не даю к тебе лезть.

— О, это меняет дело. Так вот как это называется. Я-то думал, ты просто решил поразвлечься со Зверёнышем. А оказывается, таким образом ты… ты пытаешься оставить меня в покое. Блестяще.

— Я из кожи вылез, чтобы ты оправился. Создал все условия — держи, Эрик, вот тебе новый дом, новая семья, сын, полная поддержка… Чего ещё ты хочешь? Чтобы я спрашивал у тебя разрешения, с кем мне спать и как жить?

Леншерр стиснул зубы.

— После того, что с тобой случилось, — сказал Чарльз, — я пытался помочь, но ты…

— Чарльз, ты не пытался помочь. Ты вёл себя так, будто я проклят.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Ты забрал у меня всё, в чём был смысл. Не даёшь нормально работать, нормально отдыхать… Даже Питера не даёшь воспитывать.

— Ему скоро тридцать, Эрик!

— Стоит мне высунуться, сразу говоришь: нет, сиди и страдай по прошлому. Ты похоронил меня заживо и только сейчас спросил, чего я хочу. А я хочу выкарабкаться, понятно?

— Эрик…

— Что? Опять скажешь, что тебе очень жаль?

— Но мне действительно жаль.

— Хватит меня жалеть. Я нормальный.

Леншерр обогнул Чарльза, чтобы выйти из кухни, но тот развернул кресло и перегородил дорогу.

— Подожди.

Он тронул Леншерра за руку. Пальцы, словно заранее извиняясь, скользнули вверх, под рукав халата.

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Нельзя так прикасаться. Когда трогаешь кого-нибудь так, сразу видно, что вы не чужие люди. Чужие люди не застывают от малейшего соприкосновения тел, у них не сбивается дыхание, не расширяются зрачки. Да и вид не такой глупый.

— Мне уйти? — сказал Логан.

Леншерр настороженно притих. Чарльз посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на Логана. Он словно спрашивал о чём-то, но не мог сформулировать суть.

— Я правда могу уйти, — сказал Логан.

Он врал без зазрения совести, потому что знал, что ответит Чарльз.

То же, что и всегда.

— Останься.

 

 

**1992**

 

Мало кто нравился Логану. Он смог бы пересчитать по пальцам одной руки всех, кто встретился ему за полтора века и вызвал симпатию. Особенно мало симпатичных людей было среди тех, с кем Логан спал.

Шесть лет он назад Логан бросил школу. С тех пор секс вызывал у него стыд и отвращение. Сама идея, что возможно что-то ещё — есть другие места на карте и другие люди, к которым можно привязаться, мир не сошёлся клином на школе, Чарльзе и Эрике, — эта идея казалась Логану отвратительной. Поэтому он выбирал для её воплощения таких же отвратительных людей. Секс раздражал его, а после секса накатывало гнусное чувство. Боль, не боль. Страх, не страх. Опустошение. Ненависть к себе и к тому, кто лежит рядом.

Он уже и забыл, что бывает, когда занимаешься любовью с кем-то, кто тебе не безразличен. Как важны мелочи. Вот этот вздох, этот стон. Ложбинка на ключицах. Этот вихор на затылке, ямка на запястье, морщина на лбу, жилка на виске. Пульс, прерывистый, как ниточка с узелками.

На другое утро Логан проснулся от света. Солнце пробивалось в спальню сквозь грязные занавески. В постели было тесно. Логан открыл глаза: перед ним белела спина Леншерра с круглой родинкой на правой лопатке.

Вдруг он подумал, что хочет её запомнить. Запомнить всё. Как пахнет кожа, как мнутся простыни, как Леншерр дышит, когда спит. Жаль, что звериные инстинкты Росомахи отключились так невовремя: обострённый слух и обоняние сейчас пригодились бы. Впрочем, даже без них картина реальности была необычайно яркой.

Пора было просыпаться. Логан с сожалением встал и перелез через Леншерра, стараясь не разбудить его. В ванной он почистил зубы и привёл в порядок бакенбарды. Орудуя ножницами, он заметил седые волосы на висках, а когда снял бинты, увидел отметины на костяшках пальцев. Раны от когтей так и не затянулись.

Он уехал в деревню ещё до того, как Леншерр проснулся. Пришёл ответ от Хэнка Маккоя. На почте Логан получил бандероль с пометкой «хрупкое». В машине он распаковал бандероль и вытащил прибор, замотанный в целлофан.

Это была пластмассовая коробка с маленьким экраном, работающим от батареек. Из корпуса торчала трубка, закрытая колпачком. Логан снял колпачок и увидел лезвие. К прибору прилагалось письмо.

«Логан, дружище. Результаты анализов на втором листе. Я собрал прибор, который поможет определять, насколько агрессивно распространяется вирус. Думаю, тебе не понадобится, так что передай сам знаешь кому. Инструкция на третьем листе.

P.S.: спасибо за кровь, я нашёл антитела. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я использую их для вакцины. Береги себя.»

На обратной стороне листа было приписано: «Чарльз в ярости. Я ему не сказал, но это ни в какие ворота. Эрик совсем спятил? Как он мог опять его бросить? И ты тоже хорош!»

Приписка на обороте была добавлена позже. Хэнк старался держать себя в руках, но в последний момент терпение лопнуло. Похоже, он решил, что Эрик и Логан сговорились за спиной Чарльза, а последствия сбагрили ему, Хэнку. Как будто мало сил он вбухал в профессора в шестидесятых.

Чего-то подобного Логан и ожидал, но на душе всё равно стало скверно. Он перечитал записку ещё раз. «Чарльз в ярости». По-настоящему взбешённым Чарльз бывал очень редко. Из-за правительства, из-за Апокалипсиса… Но чаще всего из-за Леншерра. Только Леншерр умел довести Чарльза до ручки буквально одной фразой. Чем-нибудь дурацким, вроде такого: «Не думал, что увижу тебя на ногах».

Логан вернулся домой и взялся за завтрак, хотя время уже шло к обеду. Леншерр вышел из спальни на запах кофе. Он замотался в простыню и сел за стол. Логан налил кофе себе, а перед Леншерром поставил кружку с чаем. Леншерр брезгливо отодвинул кружку.

— Мне тоже кофе.

— Прости, не в этот раз.

— А я говорю — налей.

— Нельзя пить кофе, когда у тебя проблемы с сердцем. Это не я придумал. Пей, что дают.

Леншерр скрипнул зубами, но не стал спорить. С недовольным видом он принюхался к чаю, глотнул и скривился.

— Я тут ездил в город, — продолжил Логан, не обращая внимания. — Хэнк прислал бандероль. Там в коробке прибор, помогает вычислить заражаемость или что-то в этом духе. Велел передать тебе.

— Ты что, сказал ему о нас?

«О нас». Как странно.

— Нет, — сказал Логан. — Но Хэнк и сам не идиот. Я же послал ему кровь в твоём флаконе.

— А что с твоим анализом?

— Не знаю, ещё не смотрел. Пей чай, пока не остыл.

— Тебе совсем неинтересно? — спросил Леншерр.

Он зарылся в бумаги и некоторое время молчал, вдумчиво изучая длинный список показателей крови, пестрящий пометками Хэнка. Наконец он изрёк:

— Удивительно… Ты нормальный.

— Да уж, открытие века, — сказал Логан и сел за стол.

— Нет, ты не понял. Всё в норме. Гемоглобин, уровень лейкоцитов и эритроцитов, даже холестерин и гормоны… Никаких вирусов и ничего, что указывало бы на воспаление. Маккой тут пишет, что обмен веществ странный, но в целом это похоже на нормальную человеческую кровь.

— Ну и прекрасно.

— Человеческую, Зверёныш.

Логан поддразнил:

— Ты расстроился, что прозвище уже не канает?

— Логан, да пойми. Ты больше не мутант.

Логан догадался об этом и без анализа. Человеческая природа давала о себе знать: раны больше не зарастали в один миг, зато долго ныли и требовали внимания, волосы росли медленно, голод не мучил так сильно. К концу дня Логан ощущал усталость — новое, неожиданно приятное чувство, от которого мышцы гудят, а сон становится слаще.

Да и секс, опять же… Приятно, когда можешь выбиться из сил. Раньше не удавалось.

— Быть человеком — это не так уж плохо.

Леншерр догадался, о чём думает Логан, и тихо кашлянул.

— Насчёт всего этого. Вчерашнего и позавчерашнего.

— И позапозавчерашнего, — подсказал Логан. — И, полагаю, сегодняшнего?

— Давай договоримся, что это ни к чему не обязывает. Ни меня, ни тебя.

Логан похлопал себя по карманам, нашёл сигару и с наслаждением закурил. В деревню наконец-то завезли кубинку. Пока Логан возился с зажигалкой, Леншерр глядел на него исподлобья.

— Зверёныш, ты слышал, что я сказал?

— Да слышал, слышал… Ты на каждом шагу видишь сплошные обязательства, да?

— У всего есть последствия.

— Да успокойся. Можно просто расслабиться. Считай, что это входит в пансион. Трёхразовое питание, отдельная спальня и секс каждый день. Оцените по шкале от одного десяти, насколько вы удовлетворены нашим обслуживанием...

— Ты серьёзно насчёт пансиона?

— Блин. Да нет, конечно. Что с твоим чувством юмора, ещё не проснулось?

— Зато твоё всё никак не уснёт…

— Говорю же — расслабься. Я кормлю тебя за деньги, зато трахаюсь бесплатно.

Леншерр фыркнул и чуть не расплескал чай.

— Кстати, завтра срок оплаты.

— Забей.

— Что значит забей?

— Денег у меня теперь полно, — сказал Логан. — Ещё тридцать штук погоды не сделают.

— Но у нас договор.

— И что, ты подашь на меня в суд за то, что я не беру оплату?

Леншерр отставил кружку в сторону. Его пальцы рассеянно поглаживали фарфоровую ручку.

— Зверёныш, мне не нужны одолжения.

— Это не одолжение.

— Тогда возьми деньги.

— Сказал же — денег полно. Оставь себе.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— Леншерр, если тебе некуда девать тридцать штук, давай отправим их Питу. Даю руку на отсечение, они ему понадобятся.

— Ты общаешься с Питером?

— А ты нет?

Леншерр снова придвинул к себе кружку.

— Если тебе интересно, — начал Логан, — он сейчас живёт в Небраске. В последний раз, когда я о нём слышал, Пит продавал кассеты и встречался с какой-то девчонкой из местных. Она нормальная. В смысле, без мутации.

— Ясно.

— Говорит, что больше не ворует, да и вообще живёт тихо. А его девчонка — дочка хозяина. Пит хочет выкупить магазин у её отца и копит деньги. Он тебе не рассказывал?

— Нет, — отрезал Леншерр.

По тону было слышно, что говорить об этом он не хочет.

— Ладно, — сказал Логан, — проехали.

 

***

 

От неловких разговоров их спасал дом. Чего только Логан не делал, чтобы отсрочить день, когда домик окончательно развалится: он ремонтировал трубы под кухонной раковиной и прочищал камин, прибивал доски к полу, укреплял поручни на крыльце и заделывал щели в оконных рамах.

Поначалу Леншерр делал вид, что бурная деятельность нисколько его не касается. Два месяца подряд он успешно избегал любой осмысленной работы. Опять вернулась тошнота и головные боли, и прибор Хэнка начал фиксировать стабильно плохие показатели. Перед поездкой в деревню Логан проверялся на вирусоносительство, принимал душ и на всякий случай надевал маску. Леншерр часами сидел в кресле без движения и даже отказывался от игры в шахматы. В его глазах читался один вопрос: ты сможешь сделать это, когда придёт время?

Но в начале февраля что-то в Леншерре изменилось. Логан как раз взялся за укрепление крыши на кухне — нашёл среди инструментов гвоздодёр, купил гвозди, новую ручку для молотка и несколько крепких досок.

Леншерр начал давать советы. Уже через час Логану захотелось его придушить.

— Ты неправильно бьёшь. Так гвозди войдут под другим углом… Ты повредишь черепицу, а она и так еле держится. И вообще, зимой крышу не чинят.

Логан положил молоток на стол.

— Слушай, сгинь, а? Можно подумать, ты в этом что-то понимаешь.

— Но я и вправду понимаю.

— Перестройка школы не считается. Там ты просто махал руками, и всё само собиралось.

Леншерр рассмеялся.

— Ох, Зверёныш… Святая простота. Чем я, по-твоему, занимался в Польше?

— Тем же, чем и здесь, — раздавал ценные советы.

— Я построил дом. Сам. И потом раз пять чинил эту чёртову крышу.

— Выходит, ты построил его херово.

— Ой, да пошёл ты, — Леншерр потянулся за молотком и взвесил его в руке. — Столярный… Хм, а плотницкий подошёл бы лучше. С таким тяжёлым молотком быстро устанешь.

— Я не устаю.

— Раньше не уставал, — поправил Леншерр. — А теперь будешь. Сколько в тебе адамантия — килограмм восемьдесят? Если не тренировать мышцы, без регенерации даже ходить будет трудно. А без техники безопасности ты себя угробишь. Вот, смотри. С такой хреновиной промажешь как-нибудь, сломаешь себе палец, и за минуту уже не зарастёт… Эй, куда ты пошёл?

Логан уже смылся в коридор и снял с вешалки куртку.

— Пойду снег счищу.

— С крыши? У тебя есть верёвки? Что-нибудь крепкое.

— Зачем?

— Подстраховаться.

Логан закатил глаза. Он собирался уйти, но Леншерр встал у него на пути.

— Я не шучу. Без троса ты туда не полезешь.

Пришлось взять верёвку и связать из неё крепление, похожее на альпинистское снаряжение. По мнению Леншерра, даже этих мер было недостаточно. Логан взобрался на крышу по приставной лестнице, закрепил верёвку на каминной трубе и проверил, хорошо ли затянуты узлы. Он наклонился к краю крыши, чтобы попросить лопату, но замолк на полуслове.

Леншерр тащил с крыльца матрас. Отдуваясь, он проволок его по ступенькам, остановился и поднял правую руку. Видимо, Леншерр надеялся, что сила сработает, и матрас поднимется на пружинах.

Матрас взбрыкнул, прополз ещё метр и остановился. Леншерр чертыхнулся, снова взял его за угол и подтянул ближе к стене дома.

Логан не сдержался.

— Что это ты делаешь?

Леншерр поднял голову и, щурясь, посмотрел наверх.

— Это на случай, если ты упадёшь.

— О, спасибо, старик. Я тоже в тебя верю.

Уборка снега заняла минут двадцать, но с мерами предосторожности дело растянулось на час. Матрас успел отсыреть. Когда Логан затащил его обратно в дом, матрас оставил на дощатом полу мокрый след. Пришлось растапливать камин, чтобы просушить матрас, а дров оставалось всего-ничего.

— Дров мало, — сказал Логан. — Сейчас закину последние и пойду за хворостом.

— Может, и так хватит.

— Чтобы просушить — нет.

Он старался не злиться на Леншерра, но не получалось.

— Не психуй, — сказал Леншерр. — Высохнет твой матрас.

— Из-за твоей дурацкой прихоти сегодня нам придётся спать на полу.

— Это не прихоть. Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты упал, вот и всё.

Логан остановился. В голове будто сложился пазл из разноцветных кусочков. Наконец-то он сформулировал, что у них с Леншерром.

Логан любит его. Да, никаких сомнений. Но любовь— не самое приятное в мире чувство; любить Леншерра— это значит терпеть бесконечные выкидоны, мириться с несносным характером и вступать в борьбу с призраками. Вдобавок арсенал необычайно беден: Леншерр знает мало способов выразить привязанность, и всё сводится к гиперконтролю.

Конечно, по части контроля Чарльз тоже был не без греха. Но не настолько.

— Леншерр, со мной ничего не случится, если ты отпустишь вожжи.

— Ты смертен.

— Все смертны. Это не твоя забота.

— Что значит не моя? Я сделал тебя смертным. Мог бы пойти с этой заразой куда угодно, но… Я же выбрал тебя.

— Ой, ну хватит.

Леншерр сел в кресло. Одной рукой он держался за сердце.

— Таблетку дать? — спросил Логан.

— Нет. Сейчас пройдёт.

На языке вертелись вопросы, но Логан знал, что сейчас не время. Нужно было дать ему выговориться.

Леншерр сглотнул, опустил руку на колено и сказал:

— Я думал, ты никогда не умрёшь. Все, кого я раньше выбирал... они либо оказывались в инвалидном кресле, либо умирали. Я их всех убивал. Случайно, по недосмотру... недостаточно контролировал, не следил за ситуацией. Потом я пытался реабилитироваться с Питером. Но, похоже, пережал.

О, пережал — это слабо сказано. Эрик так часто ставил под сомнение достижения Питера, что тот и сам начал верить в свою ущербность.

А выходит, смысл был в другом. Сам Леншерр повзрослел под давлением обстоятельств — рано умерла мать, в лагере никто не считал его за человека, Шоу превратил его в игрушку, а холокост зародил уверенность, что мир — враждебное место.

Логан тоже прошёл через ад и очень хорошо понимал, как всё устроено: в тяжёлые времена тебе нужен человек, который заставит держаться в тонусе. Нельзя терять бдительность. Для Логана таким человеком стал брат с наклонностями садиста. Для Леншерра —Себастьян Шоу, воплощающий фигуру отца. Общение с таким отцом означало невозможность расслабиться.

Наверное, свою дочь Леншерр воспитывал по-другому — слишком много времени прошло и слишком хорош был мир, в котором они оказались. Однако однажды тому миру пришёл конец, и Леншерр тут же откатился назад, в давний морок подозрительности, тревоги и тотального контроля. Сознательно или нет, но с Питером Леншерр пытался проделать то же самое, что проделали с ним.

Конечно, вслух Логан не стал этого говорить. Он молча слушал, как Леншерр бормочет покаяния себе под нос.

— Когда всё завертелось, я подумал, что уж с тобой-то точно ничего не случится. Ты же бессмертный. Но, выходит... И тебя тоже?

Речь становилась бессвязной.

— Может, всё-таки дать таблетку?

— Лучше дай мне выпить.

— Нельзя.

Леншерр взглянул на Логана с таким выражением, что слово «нельзя» показалось кощунством. Логан сдался. Он сходил за бутылкой и стаканом, накапал виски на дно и протянул стакан Леншерру.

— Эрик, давай договоримся. Я не Чарльз, не твоя жена и не твой ребёнок.

Леншерр выпил. Логан сел на пол рядом с креслом.

— Тебе не надо следить за мной. И не надо пытаться всё контролировать. Всё это происходит не потому, что ты что-то упустил.

— Я говорил ей, что надо уезжать. Я подставился.

— Ты спас человека на том заводе.

— Чужого человека. А своих не спас. С матерью было то же самое, а потом и с Чарльзом.

— Он давно уже не винит тебя.

— А я бы на его месте винил.

— Я бы тоже. Но, к счастью для нас обоих, Чарли добрый.

Леншерр задумчиво покрутил стакан в руках.

— Знаешь, а ведь потом, после Кубы... Я завидовал ему. Чарльз мог делать всё, что ему захочется. Он начал пить, принимал наркотики... Открыл школу, а потом закрыл её. Подсел на лекарство Хэнка. Все понимали, что ему нелегко. Ещё бы, ведь Чарльза парализовало — кем надо быть, чтобы не сочувствовать? Пока ты не вправил ему мозги, он только и делал, что жалел себя.

— А ты так не мог.

— Конечно. Меня-то не парализовало. Посмотреть со стороны, так я ничего не потерял на Кубе. Чисто физически… К тому же у меня не было людей, которые бы это стерпели. Рейвен сбежала, когда я начал на ней срываться, а всех остальных убили — Ангел, Азазеля, Риптайда... В тюрьме так вообще не разбежишься.

Леншерр выпил ещё, помолчал и продолжил:

— Чарльз легко отделался. Когда я вышел и посмотрел, что с ним стало... Прямо возненавидел его. И себя заодно.

— Почему?

— Это ненормально — так думать о Чарльзе.

— А как надо?

Леншерр пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Никогда не знал. Мы с Чарльзом слишком разные.

Это было что-то новенькое.

— Жалеешь, что ушёл из школы?

— А ты?

— Немного.

Леншерр покачал головой.

— А я не жалею. Я у них был как пятое колесо.

В глубине души Логан согласился с Леншерром, но из вежливости возразил:

— Не говори глупостей. Ты нужен Чарльзу.

— Может, и нужен, но школа тут ни при чём. Это его проект, а не мой. Так что даже хорошо, что я ушёл. Поверь, все вздохнут с облегчением.

Логан поискал, чем бы его утешить. Ничего умного в голову не приходило.

— Ну... Ты был не таким уж козлом.

— Ради бога, Зверёныш. Ты очень плохо врёшь. Лучше даже не пытайся.

— Ладно, ладно, ты меня раскусил. Таких козлов, как ты, ещё поискать надо.

Леншерр усмехнулся и отсалютовал бокалом. В груди Логана шевельнулось странное чувство. Что бы он увидел, если бы сегодня впервые встретил Леншерра? Тёмно-русые волосы с проблесками седины, холодные светло-серые глаза с чёрным гвоздиком зрачка. Вокруг глаз — гусиные лапки морщинок. Штопаные губы, твёрдый подбородок, высокий лоб и широкие, чётко очерченные скулы. Но взгляд уже не тот, что раньше: ярости не хватает.

Если бы Логан встретил Леншерра сегодня, всё сложилось бы иначе. Не пришлось бы годами ругаться из-за Чарльза, отвоёвывать территорию друг у друга, нападать и отступать. Прошлая полномасштабная битва кончилась тем, что Логан чертовски устал. После очередного скандала он собрал вещи и ушёл из школы. Написал Чаку трудное и косноязычное письмо: мол, прости, но дальше так жить нельзя.

Тогда он не думал, что с Леншерром можно ужиться. Просто в голову не приходило, что есть не только секс и не только бой. Есть что-то ещё.

Вот это.

— Не кори себя, старик. Для этого у тебя есть я.

— А что, по-твоему, нужно делать?

— Для начала разберёмся с тем, чего не делать, — предложил Логан. — Не делать вид, что всё в порядке.

Во взгляде Леншерра впервые промелькнула некая заинтересованность. Логан приободрился.

— Ну? — сказал Леншерр. — Продолжай.

— Когда перестанешь строить хорошую мину при плохой игре, посмотришь на всё по-другому.

— Как?

— Не знаю. Просто по-другому.

— Это не похоже на дельный совет.

— Знаешь вариант получше?

Он уязвлённо поморщился.

— Выходит, не знаешь, — заключил Логан. — Тогда слушайся меня. Как твоё сердце?

— Ничего.

— Вот и славно. Давай, вставай. Нам пора чинить крышу.

 

 

**1984**

 

Всякое движение приводит к покою. Говорят, со временем боль утихает. Что бы ни грызло тебя сегодня, завтра всё это превратится в воспоминания. Разум любезно подбрасывает приятный обман — представление о том, что прошлое во всех отношениях лучше настоящего. Так рождается ностальгия.

К счастью, эта болезнь не мучила Логана. Он запоминал войны, предательства и реки крови, а добра почти не помнил. Только если школу, да и те воспоминания были подпорчены.

Был один период — теперь кажется, что краткий, но на самом деле долгий. Промежуток между восемьдесят четвёртым и началом восемьдесят шестого — время, когда им удалось установить шаткое перемирие. Именно в этот момент стоило отойти в сторону, но Логан не смог отдать Чарльза.

Должен был. Но не мог. Отдать Чарльза — это значит отдать всё лучшее. Всё хорошее, что случалось в сознательной жизни, всё, что вызывало в душе надежду. Как можно взять и передать это Леншерру — без борьбы, без протеста, без попыток обсудить это и решить, что делать?

Двери открывались и закрывались. Леншерр приходил к Чарльзу в одну ночь, а Логан в другую. Днём, едва завидев друг друга в коридоре, оба стремились поскорей уйти, чтобы избежать выяснения отношений. Не сговариваясь, Логан и Эрик делали вид, что всё осталось как раньше. Никто не понимал, что нужно делать.

Что вообще делают люди в таких ситуациях?

Так прошло две недели. Однажды, одеваясь, Логан нашёл в постели носок Эрика. Обычный носок — чёрный, немного прохудившийся на пятке. Логан сел на край кровати, зачем-то теребя носок в руках.

Прежде он никогда не видел вещественного подтверждения, что Леншерр делит с ним территорию. Леншерр может оставить в постели Чарльза какую-то личную вещь. Он тоже здесь ночует. Тоже подкладывает подушку под поясницу Чака. Целует его за ухом. Упирается подбородком в плечо, когда кончает.

Странно, что эта мысль не вызывала в душе Логана волны гнева. Он чувствовал себя ошеломлённым и усталым, измотанным бесконечными недомолвками, — но ревность не появлялась. Ему было любопытно. И он боялся, что Чарльз не выдержит в таком режиме слишком долго. Однажды всё это надоест ему, и Чарльз поставит вопрос ребром. Ему придётся выбрать, и кого он выберет?

Откровенно говоря, Логан бы выбрал Леншерра, а не себя.

На другой день Логан проигнорировал устоявшийся порядок и пришёл к Чарльзу в спальню за пятнадцать минут до полуночи. Он постучался и подождал, пока Чарльз откроет дверь, затем без лишних объяснений вошёл и сел на постель.

Было видно, что Чарльза так и подмывает задать какой-нибудь щекотливый вопрос. Несколько секунд он боролся с собой, но затем открыл и закрыл рот, так ничего и не сказав.

Раздался второй стук. Чарльз впустил Леншерра и закрылся на замок. Леншерр сделал два шага вперёд. На нём был чёрный свитер с длинными рукавами. Логана раздражало пристрастие Леншерра к одежде, скрывающей тело. Всем ведь понятно, зачем он пришёл — так не проще ли обойтись футболкой, пижамными штанами на резинке... Чем-то, что легко снять и бросить на пол.

Разоблачение — напрасная трата времени. Леншерр специально создаёт преграды.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Как обычно — ни здравствуйте, ни до свидания.

— То же, что и ты.

— Твой день завтра.

— Может, ещё и расписание на стену повесим? Где-нибудь там, вместе с планом занятий. Ты по чётным дням, я по нечётным... Выходные тоже не помешают. Или, может, сделаем посменный график сутки через двое?

Леншерр скрестил руки на груди.

— Чарльз, скажи, чтобы он ушёл.

— Не хочу. Вы ведёте себя, как дети.

Чарльз подъехал к столу, сердито перебрал какие-то бумажки, но быстро бросил их.

— Не собираюсь я никого выгонять. Надоела эта игра. Один день, другой день...

— Ты что, шутишь?

— А похоже?

Логан и Эрик посмотрели друг на друга. Каждый надеялся, что другой струсит и сдастся.

— Чарльз, — снова начал Леншерр, — наверное, я понял тебя неправильно. Ты же не хочешь сказать, ты и я…

— Ты, я и Логан.

Сердце у Логана подскочило к горлу. Леншерр сел в глубокое викторианское кресло чуть поодаль от двери и обхватил лицо руками. На миг Логану показалось, что он плачет, но это был беззвучный смех.

— Тебе весело? — осведомился Чарльз.

— Ч-ч-чёрт… Ты и вправду не шутишь?

— Я всё сказал.

— Ты решил, что можно жить шведской семьёй? Так, что ли?

— А где-то написано, что нельзя?

Эти слова вызвали взрыв хохота. Леншерр побагровел, а Чарльз, наоборот, побледнел.

— И ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?

— Понятия не имею.

— Чарльз, давай-ка проясним. Окей, я смирился с тем, что тебе нужен Зверёныш… Ладно, дело твоё. Я не консерватор. Но на кой чёрт смешивать?

— Мне нужны вы оба.

Леншерр успокоился и отнял руки от лица.

— Но так нельзя. Я на это не подписывался.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я очень добрый и соглашусь на всё, что ты попросишь. Но это не так. Либо оставайся вместе с Логаном, либо уходите оба. Это не обсуждается.

Леншерр затих. Логан тоже не знал, что сказать. Часики тикали, время утекало. Времени никогда не хватало. Наконец Чарльз устал ждать ответа, развернул коляску к кровати и подъехал к Логану. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, а пальцы быстро-быстро теребили пуговицы на кардигане.

Что он делает? Зачем он это делает?

Бросил кардиган на кровать и взялся расстёгивать рубашку. Попытался стянуть её через голову, но запутался. Логан аккуратно придержал рубашку, расстегнул пуговицы на вороте и осторожно освободил Чарльза. Ему открылось бледное лицо с покрасневшими скулами. Во взгляде читался отчаянный вопрос: ты ведь этого хотел?

Нет… То есть да… Даже если да — это безумие. Чарли сумасшедший. Он думает, что всё дозволено, а мир не так прост. Разве они похожи на тех хиппи, что годами живут втроём? У них ничего не выйдёт.

Чарльз подался вперёд. Его губы нашли губы Логана, руки скользнули вниз и без особых церемоний расстегнули пряжку ремня. Опять поднялись вверх, забрались под майку. Внутри у Логана всё замерло; каждой клеткой тела он чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают.

Чарльз облапал всё, до чего дотянулся. Логан помог ему пересесть с кресла на кровать, и зажмурился, чтобы не думать. Сам себя успокаивал: может, хоть что-то получится? Разговоры не выходят, с дружбой тоже не сложилось, но заниматься любовью — это проще. Щёку опаляло дыхание Чарльза. Не смущаясь, Чарльз опрокинул Логана на матрас, лёг рядом, торопливо поцеловал подбородок и уголок губ.

Раздался тихий, еле слышный стон — это пружины матраса прогнулись под весом тел. Логан открыл глаза и увидел Леншерра. Тот лёг на постель, уткнулся носом в спину Чарльза и обнял его. Хотя его руки обвивали Чарльза, глаза смотрели на Логана. В них читалась угроза, но в выражении лица сквозило нечто вопросительное и беспомощное.

Мол, я не знаю, как всё это делается, и полагаюсь на тебя.

 

 

**1992**

 

Продавец сложил покупки в два больших бумажных пакета. Логан достал бумажник, вытащил несколько банкнот и попросил:

— И две бутылки виски, Эдди.

— По-прежнему глушишь «Джека»?

— Да, «Джек» подойдёт. И сигареты.

— Две пачки, как обычно?

— Да.

— Не три?

— Две.

Эдди кивнул и спросил:

— Она не курит, да?

— Кто?

— Твоя гостья. Не курит?

Логан поднял бровь. Эдди объяснил:

— Ты стал покупать больше продуктов. А сигарет столько же. И так уже не первый месяц. Может, я и староват для таких дел, но всегда вижу, если кто-то крутит шашни.

Логан пожал плечами.

— Так кто она? — спросил Эдди.

— Никто.

— Брось, старина. Подцепил кого-то? Аж светишься.

— Чушь.

— Что, неужели молодая? Бес в ребро, да? Привёз бы, познакомил… Даже интересно, кто тебя заарканил. Наверное, она красотка.

Под потолком опять играла старая песня «She loves you». Логан сунул деньги продавцу и сказал:

— Иди ты к дьяволу, Эдди. И кассету смени.

— Ты чего завёлся? Нервный какой-то стал…

— Надоело.

Логан сгрёб пакеты с прилавка и вышел на улицу. За спиной звякнул дверной колокольчик. Песня звучала в голове Логана, даже когда он сел в машину и поехал вдоль реки и леса.

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah…

Логан представил девушку, которую воображает Эдди. Брюнетка с горящими глазами — достаточно взрослая, чтобы тебя за неё не посадили, но всё ещё юная и свежая, со звонким смехом и ямочками на щеках. Ребят вроде Эдди частенько тянет на молоденьких девушек.

Логан подумал: почему же меня не потянуло? Всё было бы намного проще.

Февраль шёл к концу, и в воздухе уже пахло ранней весной. Небо было огромно. Логан не видел такого много лет. Ни одного облачка, ни единой птицы — только серо-белый небесный свод, светлеющий к горизонту. Лёд на реке стал немного тоньше, а ветки деревьев уже не были покрыты инеем. В них начинали бурлить первые соки; земля пробуждалась после долгого сна.

Логан оценивал обстановку через призму болезни. Раньше всё было иначе, но теперь он думал только об одном: Леншерр пережил зиму. Хороший знак.

На соседнем кресле лежали газеты. Логан пробежался по заголовкам до того, как зашёл в деревенский магазин, и уже решил, какие газеты отдаст Леншерру, а какие пустит на растопку камина. Ни в коем случае нельзя показывать ту газету, в которой напечатана заметка о мутантах. «Загадочный вирус поражает генетически неполноценных людей».

Со временем Логан научился принимать будущее отсутствие Леншерра. Смерть словно бы ждала их в другой комнате в дальнем конце коридора. Коридор казался достаточно длинным; Логан не думал о том, что будет, когда он кончится. Смерть всегда была вдалеке; она не могла прийти этим утром и этим вечером. Пока она держалась на расстоянии, Логан был спокоен.

Но Леншерр не был.

В начале марта он начал фантазировать о смерти. Логан и Леншерр сидели в креслах рядом с камином и по привычке играли в шахматы. Логан знал, что проиграет — ещё ни разу ему не удавалось выиграть. Собственно, он и не хотел.

Перестав фигуру на доске, Леншерр спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что происходит с телом через несколько часов после смерти?

— Коченеет, — сказал Логан.

— А потом?

— Потом гниёт.

Леншерр помотал головой.

— Вся суть в деталях. Я видел в детстве. Через день-другой, если не очень жарко... Веки могут приподняться, ты знаешь? Чтобы этого не вышло, похоронщики фиксируют глазные яблоки. Ещё рот отвисает, его пришивают изнутри. Кровь выпускают, как у твоего зайца. Из-за этого цвет лица становится жёлтым, а щёки проваливаются в череп. Если вынимают внутренности, тело надо набить чем-нибудь, чтобы со стороны было незаметно, что внутри пусто.

— Тебе доставляет это удовольствие? — перебил Логан.

Леншерр поглядел на Логана с недоумением.

— А что такого?

— Ничего, — сказал Логан. — Просто не хочу слушать.

— Это обычные разговоры. Мы ведь говорили о том, что надо починить крышу. Или о том, что будем есть на ужин. Так почему бы не обсудить остальные проблемы?

Логан промолчал.

— Я хочу, чтобы всё прошло быстро и без вскрытия. Закопай тело сразу, как только начнётся окоченение. Гроб не заказывай, иначе придётся объяснять, для кого он... То же самое насчёт места. Постарайся не помечать его. Если люди найдут могилу, они повесят на тебя ещё одно убийство. Думаю, надо сделать это во дворе. Я присмотрел один участок около ели, земля там рыхлая, копать удобно. Когда в следующий раз поедешь в город, купи нормальную лопату. Та, что есть, никуда не годится.

— Ты заткнёшься когда-нибудь или нет?

Леншерр смолк, но было видно, что он всё ещё думает об этом. Его пальцы перебирали невидимые чётки. Наверное, он гордится тем, что способен подойти к вопросу собственной смерти сугубо прагматически. В прошлый раз он уговаривал Логана убить его и даже предлагал денег; на какое-то время этот заскок исчез, но теперь опять вернулся. Так Леншерр представляет себе мужество.

Сколько же мусора у него в голове.

И что насчёт нематериального? Верит ли Леншерр в бога? Считает ли он, что за порогом смерти есть что-то ещё — рай, ад, что угодно? Или всё просто кончается, как будто выключают свет?

Логан глядел на Леншерра — на его руки в пигментных пятнах, поникшие плечи, голову, склонённую к шахматной доске. Не верилось, что всю эту сложную, тонкую и ловкую работу ума и тела могла остановить какая-то идиотская бацилла — нечто, чего нельзя увидеть невооружённым взглядом и с чем нельзя сразиться.

— Твой ход, — сказал Леншерр.

Логан отодвинул столик вместе с доской. Он встал с кресла, наклонился к Леншерру и прижался губами к губам.

— Ещё даже не ночь, — сказал Леншерр.

— Мне всё равно.

— Давай хотя бы доиграем.

— Нет. Я хочу сейчас.

— Зверёныш, это плохая идея. Я не в настроении.

Логан заткнул его поцелуем. Да, нечестно. Но честность — это вообще не про них. Кончик языка обвёл кромку зубов и столкнулся с чужим языком.

— Логан, давай ночью.

— Ночью темно, а я хочу тебя видеть.

Леншерр взял его за плечи и строго сказал:

— Ты сдаёшь, Зверёныш. Прекрати.

Логану было всё равно. Он снова подался вперёд и укусил Леншерра за нижнюю губу. Обхватил рукой шею и почувствовал, как напряглись жилы; под кожей бился пульс, то убыстряясь, то замедляясь. От Леншерра пахло свежим бельём, деревом и металлом; на шее чуть ниже уха появлялась новая нотка — сладкая, но с горчинкой.

Запах, от которого щемит в груди. За него можно продать душу. Выкупить и продать снова; вернуться в прошлое и опять ввязаться в эту галиматью. Мучиться, но не жалеть. И главное — не прекращать жить. Просто жить, играть в шахматы, заниматься любовью и не думать о смерти.

Это что, так много?

— Логан, — сказал Леншерр умоляющим тоном.

От этого хриплого просящего зова Логану было нечем дышать.

Он потащил Эрика в спальню, но по дороге не выдержал и прижал к стене. Эрик тихо чертыхнулся. В голове промелькнуло: я делаю ему больно. Восемь лет назад это было неважно, но теперь надо быть осторожнее.

— Прости, я случайно… Идём.

Уже в дверях Эрик обогнал Логана, стянул свитер и бросил на пол. Перед глазами маячила белая спина с родинкой на лопатке. Логана сводила с ума вседозволенность. Он обнял Леншерра со спины и, шатаясь, как пьяный, целовал затылок, плечо и ямку чуть ниже шеи.

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — спросил Леншерр.

— Ничего.

Они почти не позволяли себе сантиментов. Разве что с Чарльзом, давным-давно, но и тогда ласка была случайностью. Логан глубоко вздохнул запах чужого тела. Он вдруг почувствовал глубокую нежность к этому телу — к тому, как оно сложено, как прекрасно работают мышцы, как слеплены мускулы, как спокойно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка.

Зачем-то брякнул:  
— Ты такой красивый.

Леншерр удивлённо повернул голову.

— Не смотри на меня так… Правда красивый.

Леншерр вывернулся из захвата, опустился на кровать и лёг на живот. Он дотянулся до тумбочки и достал тюбик со смазкой.

— Займись уже делом.

— Ладно, только по-другому.

— В смысле по-другому?

— Я хочу тебя видеть.

Леншерр нехотя перевернулся на спину. Логан лёг на него, держась на локтях, спустился ниже, обвёл языком сосок и зажал его между зубами. Отпустил. Прочертил языком дорожку по животу.

— Ты в своём уме? — шёпотом спросил Леншерр.

— Успокойся. Тебе же нравится.

— Я тебя не узнаю…

— Хочешь, поменяемся.

— А?

— Давай ты сверху.

Возникла пауза. Леншерр опешил, приподнялся на локтях и спросил:

— Зачем?

— Просто так.

Логан стянул с себя майку. Он ждал, что Леншерр что-нибудь скажет, но тот молча смотрел на него серыми глазами. Пытался понять, шутка это или нет.

Потом сел, поднял руку, мягко погладил плечо Логана, бакенбарды на правой щеке и ухо. Логан послушно подставил голову. Пальцы зарылись в его волосы. Вот бы всегда было так.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал?

— Нет.

— Даже с Чарльзом?

— Ага.

— Это больно, — предупредил Леншерр. — Поначалу. Потом уже легче…

— А когда с тобой было не больно?

— Вот оно как.

— Ладно, только не злись. Иди ко мне. 

Это действительно было больно. В Логана медленно втискивались по миллиметру; Леншерр так упорно и отчаянно сдерживался, словно каждое движение порождало в нём жгучий страх.

Он вошёл, навалился грудью на спину Логана и застыл в этом положении. Губы уткнулись Логану в шею; Леншерр прикусил кожу на его плече, опомнился и отпустил. Боялся навредить. Вот придурок.

Несколько мгновений они неподвижно лежали, приноравливаясь друг к другу. Логан подождал, когда станет чуть легче, и перевернулся на спину, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Леншерр беспомощно глотал воздух ртом в такт рывкам. Движения становились легче, из них уходила постыдная скованность. Наклоняясь к Логану, он словно хотел что-то сказать, но каждое движение выбивало из него дух.

С трудом совладав с собой, Леншерр пробормотал:

— Логан.

И зачем-то опять повторил:

— Логан.

Он вкладывал в это имя что-то, чего нельзя было выразить другими словами; что-то не названное, от чего хотелось жить и быть вместе. Он прижался губами к ключицам Логана, скользнул к груди и соскам. Кусал и зализывал. Рывки стали жёстче и отчаяннее.

Логана вдруг пробила дрожь. Она шла изнутри, от позвоночника. Это не сердце, не страх, не счастье; что-то физическое, осязаемое буквальным образом.

Адамантий, что ли?

Чёрт возьми.

Только он подумал об этом, как в запястьях вспыхнула знакомая боль. Кости раздвигались, проталкивая вперёд когти. Логан не мог остановить их. Он ещё не понял, что это значит, но уже отпихнул Леншерра и перекатился на другую сторону кровати.

— Какого дьявола?!

Шатаясь, он встал на ноги. Когти выскочили между костяшек. Леншерр сидел на постели, загнанно дыша.

— Ты совсем псих? А если бы я убил тебя?

Леншерр поднял взгляд. Такое выражение лица Логан видел у героиновых наркоманов — исступлённое обожание вперемешку с болью.

— Это не худшая смерть.

От напряжения в паху ныло. Спокойно, сказал себе Логан. Только не убей его. По крайней мере не сейчас.

Логан вдохнул, выдохнул и вышел из комнаты. Когти со свистом вошли обратно в тело. Кровь капала на дощатый пол. Логан зашёл в ванную, промыл руки под водой. Он заставлял себя не думать. Промыть раны. Найти йод и бинты под раковиной. Обработать порезы. Забинтовать руки.

Леншерр появился в дверях ванной. Он был замотан в простыню и держал в руках майку и джинсы.

— Оденься, — попросил он.

— Пошёл ты.

Леншерр подошёл со спины и положил вещи в раковину. В зеркале отражалось его бледное, мокрое от пота лицо.

— Значит, ты изобрёл новый способ покончить с собой, — сказал Логан. — Супер.

Рука Леншерра рассеянно прочертила длинную линию по позвоночнику Логана. Очередная идиотская попытка сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Я же говорил: плохая идея, Зверёныш.

— Уходи. А то я и вправду убью тебя.

 

* * *

 

В спальне было темно; сквозь задёрнутые занавески с улицы не пробивалось ни одной полосы лунного света. Когда Логан вошёл в комнату, Леншерр ещё не спал. Он закутался в простыню с головы до ног и лежал на боку среди скомканных одеял и подушек.

Логан сел на край кровати. Нужно было что-то сказать. Больше всего хотелось приложить Леншерра виском о тумбочку. Забинтованные костяшки всё ещё ныли. Кровь пропитала сначала один бинт, а потом второй. Логан сменил повязки и поблагодарил бога за то, что его не колотит.

Нежный стал. Поддался всяким глупостям. Лет десять назад Логана не смогла бы выбить из колеи такая нелепая выходка. И, конечно, он никому бы не простил её. А теперь, второй раз перевязывая руки, вдруг задумался: может, дело не только в подлости и слабости?

Может, Эрику трудно уходить одному. Может, он ищет того, кто поможет.

— Слушай, — сказал Леншерр, — я правда не знаю, что на меня нашло. Этот твой адамантий — он как наркотик. Такая... эйфория. Я подумал, ничего лучше уже не будет. Дальше станет только хуже. Так чего тянуть?

— Правильно, убей себя моими руками прямо сегодня.

— Я не собирался. Просто потерял контроль. Ты был бы не виноват.

— О, как здорово.

— Ладно, я перегнул палку. Но ты пойми, — Леншерр сел и кивнул на постель. — Всё это зря. Это слишком хорошо, и оно скоро кончится.

В темноте серые глаза мерцали, как звёзды. Логан с досадой подумал: я ведусь на уловки Леншерра так, как будто не знаю их. Одно и то же много лет подряд.

— Никак не привыкну, каким кретином ты можешь быть…

— А чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я трахался и ни о чём не думал?

— Именно.

— Я так не могу.

— Ну, иногда можно разговаривать. Только не про похороны. У нас должно быть что-то общее. Чарли, к примеру... Или Питер. Можно говорить о них.

Леншерр помотал головой.

— Ты зря надеешься. Думаешь, что мне становится лучше, но на самом деле это не так.

— И что?

— Если продолжишь в том же духе, тебе будет очень паршиво, когда я умру.

— Да мне и сейчас не очень. Ты не подарок. Подвинься.

Логан разделся, устроился на другой стороне кровати и выдернул из-под Леншерра одеяло. Леншерр лёг, с минуту помолчал и вдруг сказал:

— Мне его не хватает.

Логан решил, что речь о Чарльзе. Он накрыл Леншерра одеялом и ответил:

— Мне тоже.

В спальне по-прежнему было темно. Леншерр лежал неподвижно; его спина почти не двигалась, словно он не дышал.

Логану подумалось, что нить, связывающая Леншерра с реальностью, истончается. Но, по крайней мере, он ещё пытается удержать её. Не факт, что получится, но попытки достойны уважения.

Уже засыпая, Логан вдруг задался вопросом: а что, если речь шла не о Чарльзе? Когда Леншерр сказал: «Мне его не хватает» — что, если он имел в виду Питера?

 

 

**1985**

 

Питер. Вечный юнец. Даже когда ему перевалило за тридцать, он всё равно производил впечатление мальчишки — чудаковатого, немного нервного, инфантильного, но в целом безобидного. Большинству обитателей школы это нравилось. Младшие студенты относились к нему с восторженным уважением. Те, что постарше, держали Питера за своего, будто он был не учителем, а одним из учеников.

Подразумевалось, что пограничное положение отчасти объясняется его мутацией — особыми отношениями с временем. В его способности ускоряться было что-то детское. Только дети могут быть столь лёгкими на подъём.

Леншерр и здесь не изменил себе: все были довольны положением Питера, и только Эрика оно не устраивало. Он зорко высматривал признаки грядущей зрелости. Ему всё казалось, что со временем в Питере должна была произойти необъяснимая, но существенная перемена наподобие тех, что случаются с подростками. Противоречивое существо ещё нельзя назвать полноценным человеком, оно только находится в процессе перерождения. Природа проворачивала ритуал, и Леншерр нетерпеливо ждал, когда процесс завершится.

Шли месяцы, но Питер не менялся.

Конец ожиданиям пришёл на исходе восемьдесят пятого года. Тем вечером Логан заглянул в кабинет к Чарльзу и застал неловкую сцену: Питер уговаривал Чарльза разрешить экскурсию в музей. Он размахивал руками и горячился. С порога было видно, что затея обречена на провал: Чак вздыхал, поджимал губы и явно подыскивал правильные слова для отказа.

За спиной Чака около книжного шкафа стоял Леншерр, скрестив руки на груди. Его фигура наполовину ушла в тень, и лица не было видно. С мягким щелчком дверь за Логаном закрылась, Пит оглянулся на звук и всплеснул руками.

— Логан! Скажи, что экскурсия — это отличная идея!

Вот так всегда: опомниться не успеешь, как кто-нибудь втянет тебя в разборки.

— Угу, — отозвался Логан и сел на диван.

— Вот видишь, Чарльз. Логан тоже считает, что это безопасно.

— Во-первых, он такого не говорил, а, во-вторых, у Логана свои представления о безопасности.

— Да перестань, Чарльз! Ничего не случится. Я пригляжу за ребятами, и никто из людей нас даже не заметит. Если ты беспокоишься за Змея, то мы так его загримируем, что мать родная не узнает.

— Тебе же сказали, — вмешался Леншерр, — это небезопасно.

Питер опешил от неожиданности. До этого момента Леншерр помалкивал, и вдруг его понесло.

— Ты всех ставишь под удар ради какой-то экскурсии.

— Я?

— Да. Если хочешь устроить встречу людей и мутантов, придумай что-то получше. Пока что это не тянет на серьёзную задачу.

Пит вздёрнул бровь. На его лице появилось недоброе выражение, которое поразительно роднило с отцом.

— И что, например, мне сделать — взорвать сиднейский театр?

Чарльз поморщился, как бы говоря: Питер, держи себя в руках. Пит изобразил испуг.

— Ах, прости, Чарли. Я и забыл, что нам нельзя это обсуждать.

— Пит, я понимаю, что ты расстроен. Но Эрик прав.

Зря он это. Пит предсказуемо ощерился, как всегда бывало, когда кто-то сравнивал его с отцом.

— Это несправедливо. Ты во всём полагаешься на него, а он знает о безопасности ещё меньше, чем я.

Пит говорил о Леншерре так, словно его здесь не было. Логан сделал ставку, как скоро Леншерр сорвётся. Тридцать секунд, двадцать?

— В этой школе нет никого, кого он не пытался убить, — продолжал Питер. — Но теперь он играет за хороших парней, и мы типа обязаны с ним считаться. Я вот думаю: может, и мне замахнуться на убийство президента? Похоже, что без этого моё мнение ни черта не значит.

— Питер...

— Не надо, Чарльз, — перебил Эрик. — Пусть говорит.

— Ничего себе, — восхитился Питер, — ты в кои-то веки решил меня выслушать. Рождество пришло раньше, что ли?

— Будь добр, закончи мысль, — сказал Эрик. — Если она у тебя есть.

— Дай угадаю. Сейчас ты начнёшь меня воспитывать.

— Тебе бы не помешало воспитание. Моя дочь не позволяла себе такого.

Опять сравнения. Леншерр наступил на те же грабли, что и Чарльз.

— Ну, прости, — сказал Пит без тени раскаяния. — Поздновато ты спохватился.

— Спохватился бы раньше, если бы твоя мать хоть слово мне сказала.

— И что, ты бы к нам приехал? Вряд ли. Ты бросил мою мать после пары ночей.

Леншерр смотрел на сына немигающим взглядом.

— Это не твоё дело.

Пит нешуточно завёлся.

— А чьё? Знаешь, когда я познакомился с Чаком, то подумал, что у тебя такая фишка — трахаться с кем-нибудь и бросать его с кучей проблем.

Чарльз запротестовал:

— Ну, это уже слишком!

Пит пропустил это мимо ушей.

— А потом... потом ты всё время сравнивал меня со своей дочерью, тыкал меня носом, какая она умница и какое я дерьмо. Где я, а где восьмилетняя девочка. Такую идиллию рисовал — спятить. И я всё думал: какого чёрта мой отец стал таким душкой только после Вашингтона? Где он был раньше? Ну давай, объясни, что с тобой стало. Ты чуть не хлопнул Чарльза, Рейвен, Логана и Никсона, пытался развязать войну. А затем расшибся в лепёшку, чтобы показать, какой ты на самом деле классный. Отличный муж и папа! Здорово, я счастлив. Приятно знать, что хоть иногда ты бываешь нормальным. Но так бывает, только если ты накосячил. А, пока всё в порядке, ты ведёшь себя, как козёл.

В воздухе что-то промелькнуло. Тяжёлая статуэтка со стола Чарльза с глухим стуком ударилась о стену за спиной Питера.

— Эрик! — вскрикнул Чарльз.

Логан привстал с дивана, чтобы загородить Питера. В эту минуту он не подумал о том, что Питер и сам легко увернётся от любого предмета.

Боевой задор Пита как рукой сняло. Он оглянулся на стену и сказал другим тоном:

— Мне, наверное, надо сдохнуть, чтобы я для тебя что-то значил.

— Пошёл вон.

Пит наклонил голову, словно не расслышал.

— Вон, — повторил Леншерр. — Выметайся.

Раздался свист, и Питер исчез. Дверь рывком распахнулась и стукнулась о стену. Логан сорвался с места и побежал за Питом. Уже из коридора он услышал возмущённый голос Чарльза:

— Ты совсем с ума сошёл?

Логан прислушался к звукам: этажом выше, в западном крыле, хлопнула дверь. Порыв ветра всколыхнул шторы в конце коридора. Логан бросился на лестницу. Рядом опять свистнуло.

— Пит, стой!

Логан побежал наверх, уже зная, что не успеет. Дверь спальни Питера была открыта. Раньше на тумбочке стояла лава-лампа, но теперь она исчезла. Логан открыл шкаф и осмотрел пустые полки.

Питера и след простыл.

 

 

**1992**

 

К концу марта дела стали совсем плохи. Леншерр пережил два сердечных приступа. Оба раза Логан быстро подсовывал ему таблетки, так что всё обошлось. Но с каждым днём Леншерр становился всё слабее: медленнее ходил, медленнее разговаривал, подолгу спал.

Иногда его слабость так бросалась в глаза, что Логану становилось неловко. Одно дело — видеть слабым Чарльза или Хэнка, а другое дело — Эрика. В этом было нечто противоестественное. Нечто такое, с чем Логан не мог смириться.

Чтобы не мешать Эрику, Логан снова переехал в гостиную и спал на диване, подолгу пялясь в потолок и прислушиваясь к дыханию. Ничего не помогало.

Однажды утром Леншерр не смог встать с постели. Он приподнялся на локтях, наморщил лоб и медленно опустился на подушки.

— Вставай, — велел Логан.

— Знаешь, — сказал Леншерр, — я, пожалуй, ещё посплю.

— Пытаешься развести меня на завтрак в постель?

Леншерр улыбнулся.

— Я посплю, — повторил он.

— Голова болит? Сердце?

— Нет. Всё в порядке. Просто я устал.

— Таблетки пил?

— Да.

— Ещё выпей.

— Хватит, Логан.

Логан приготовил омлет и отнёс поднос в спальню. Леншерр по-прежнему не вставал.

— Тебе надо было в магазин? — спросил Леншерр.

— Потерпит.

— Да нет, езжай. Всё в порядке.

Логан приложил ладонь ко лбу Леншерра. Кожа была прохладной, но это не утешило.

— Пообещай, что ничего не сделаешь, пока меня не будет.

— Хорошо.

— Скажи: клянусь, что не повешусь.

— Клянусь, что не повешусь.

— Только без уловок.

— Иди уже.

Перед уходом Логан взял бритву из ванной и ножи из кухонных шкафов. Он спрятал их за холодильником. Чуть подумав, положил туда же некоторые таблетки из аптечки, затем проверил ящик с инструментами и забрал в машину рулон бечёвки.

Напоследок Логан наполнил кувшин и перекрыл воду на кухне и в ванной. Излишество, конечно, — он знал, что утопиться без груза и посторонней помощи почти невозможно. Логан делал это ради собственного спокойствия. Он хотел быть уверенным в том, что не дал Леншерру ни единого шанса.

В спальне было тихо. Омлет на подносе так и лежал нетронутым. Леншерр лежал с закрытыми глазами; от его безмятежности Логану было не по себе.

— Если захочешь пить — бери воду из кувшина.

— Хорошо.

— Я поехал. Вернусь через полтора часа.

— Ладно.

По дороге Логан злился на себя и на Леншерра. Раньше он не верил, что придёт день, когда придётся прятать ножи за холодильник. В голове крутились безумные мысли. Всё не предусмотришь. При желании можно можно разбить стакан и использовать стекло. Однажды Логан сидел в плену у японцев; один парень из военнопленных разбил себе очки, проглотил стекло и умер от внутреннего кровотечения. А другой надел на голову пакет и задохнулся. А третий…

Нет, хватит.

Посмотри на себя, старик. Во что ты превратился? Леншерру ему и делать ничего не пришлось, ты сам себя накручиваешь.

Прекрати это, Логан. Перестань дёргаться, он всё равно умрёт. Не сегодня, так завтра. И не надо изображать удивление. Ты догадывался с самого начала, а потом узнал наверняка. Вопрос о том, чтобы спасти Леншерра, даже не стоял на повестке. Дай ему спокойно дожить то, что осталось.

Как же не хватает Чарльза.

Вдруг Логан почувствовал шорох внутри головы. Далёкий и слабый шёпот. Кто-то звал его по имени.

Логан свернул на обочину, заглушил двигатель и зажмурился.

— Логан, — шепнул голос. — Логан…

Мимо пронеслась тяжёлая нагруженная фура, громыхая колёсами. Грохот отвлекал. Логан включил музыку и прибавил громкости. Это опять были «Битлы» — на этот раз Love Me Do. Песни из шестидесятых и люди из шестидесятых.

— Логан, поговори со мной.

Он сконцентрировался на музыке, пытаясь выбросить из головы все мысли. Думать только о песне.

Love, love me do… You know I love you… I'll always be true…

— Где Эрик?

От напряжения мышцы спины свело судорогой. Логан вцепился в руль и прижался к нему лбом. Он знал, что Чарльзу трудно продираться через адамантий. Он не прочтёт мысли, если не дать лазейки.

Love, love me do… You know I love you…

— Логан, прошу тебя.

В затылке пульсировала боль. Шёпот стал невыносимым. Не сдержавшись, Логан рявкнул:

— Иди к чёрту, Чарли.

Он стукнулся лбом о руль и повторил:

— К чёрту. Иди к чёрту!

Захотелось ударить кого-нибудь, разбить приборную панель, динамики и стёкла, вырвать и выбросить магнитолу. Разрушить всё — машину и дорогу. Избавиться от музыки, от шёпота… И особенно от этой… как её.

Любви.

Шёпот в голове стал испуганным; потом он затих, а следом исчез и шорох. Чарльз ушёл, и Логан остался один. Песня всё не заканчивалась; простенький мотив, повторяющиеся припевы... Love, love me do.

Слышал, Чарли? Ты слышал? Скажи, какой с этого толк?

Он вдруг понял, что плачет. Никогда не мог, а тут прорвало. Злые слёзы потекли по щекам. Логан вытер лицо рукавом, выключил музыку и минуту посидел в тишине, пытаясь успокоиться.

Наконец он совладал с собой и выехал с обочины на шоссе.

 

* * *

 

— Садись, — приказал Логан и подтолкнул коляску к кровати. — Тебе надо на воздух. Нельзя всё время сидеть в четырёх стенах.

Леншерр приподнялся на локтях.

— Это ещё что?

Он разглядывал инвалидное кресло так, будто в жизни не видел ничего подобного.

— Купил в городе. Там есть магазин с медицинской техникой. Говорят, эта модель удобнее остальных, и к тому же она для улицы. Можно регулировать наклон спинки и высоту сиденья.

Леншерр свёл брови к переносице и перевёл взгляд на Логана. Его лицо хотелось сфотографировать на память.

— Ты что, блядь, шутишь?

— А тебе смешно?

— Я в это не сяду.

— Ещё как сядешь. Раз нет сил ходить, значит, будешь ездить в кресле.

— Только через мой труп.

На языке вертелись язвительные слова: мол, а что особенного в кресле? Побудь в шкуре Чарльза, тебе полезно.

— Хочешь, не хочешь — меня не парит. Ты сделаешь то, что я скажу. Поднимайся и не зли меня.

Ответом была тишина.

— Леншерр, ты правда хочешь, чтоб я взял тебя на руки и посадил в кресло?

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— На что спорим?

Леншерр поджал губы.

— Давай, — поторопил Логан, — не тяни. Тащи сюда свою задницу, нам надо ехать.

— Куда ехать?

— На экскурсию.

— Ты рехнулся, что ли?

— Леншерр, я же сказал — не зли меня.

Он выглядел сбитым с толку. Недоверчиво покосившись на Логана, Леншерр сел в постели, схватился за изголовье и опустил ноги на пол. Кажется, он потихоньку осознавал, что ему и впрямь придётся сесть в кресло. Логан наблюдал за метаморфозами, не вмешиваясь.

Надо же. Чарльз гораздо храбрее по этой части. Впрочем, он ничего не имел против коляски. Иногда казалось, что ему в ней даже нравится. Увечье не доставляло Чарльзу неудобств — ни бытовых, ни душевных; он мог устроить гонку в инвалидном кресле, кружиться в нём по комнате и соревноваться со скейтерами, кто быстрее.

Что ни говори, а Чарльз — свободный человек. Гораздо свободнее Леншерра.

— Ну? — поторопил Логан. — Надень свитер, там не жарко.

Леншерр натянул свитер, сердито оттолкнулся от кровати, привстал и пересел в кресло. Даже это простое движение далось ему нелегко.

— Спина болит? — предположил Логан.

— Отцепись.

— Гляди-ка, я угадал с размером. Удобно?

— Нет.

— Ну ничего, часок потерпишь.

Логан вывез коляску на улицу. На ступеньках у крыльца пришлось повозиться. Леншерр стоически терпел тряску. Раз он не выдержал и попытался встать, но быстро ослабел и передумал.

Когда Логан подвёз коляску к машине, Леншерр пересел на переднее сиденье рядом с водительским, дождался, пока Логан уберёт коляску в багажник, и снова спросил:

— Куда мы едем?

Логан вставил ключи в замок зажигания.

— Хочу показать кое-что. Здесь недалеко.

— Мне нельзя к людям. Я всех заражу.

— Не бойся, людей там нет, одни камни.

Машина завелась с первого раза. Логан выехал на просёлочную дорогу. Леншерр оглядывался, даже не пытаясь скрыть испуг и тревогу. В отличие от Логана, за эти месяцы он ещё ни разу не покидал участка.

— Скажи, куда мы едем.

— Я лучше покажу.

— Ты думаешь, что со мной можно вот так?

— Конечно.

— У тебя нет совести.

— Ну и пусть.

— Это… это просто нонсенс. Я болен, идиот! Мало того, что я заразен, так я ещё и умираю!

Логан закурил, выдул дым в окно и заметил:

— Для мертвеца ты слишком громко орёшь.

Леншерр задохнулся от возмущения.

— В конце концов, я еле на ногах держусь!

— Именно поэтому я купил кресло.

— Но так нельзя.

— Ой, ну давай ещё лекцию мне прочти. Мораль, право и гуманное обращение с инвалидами…

— Пошёл ты! Я не инвалид.

— Да какая разница? Ты хотел, чтобы к тебе всегда относились как обычно. Даже если ты болен.

— Я не это имел в виду!

— Вот как? Двойные стандарты... То ты хочешь, чтобы тебя не жалели, то пытаешься пробить меня на жалость. Определись, а.

— Знаешь, ты просто урод.

— Неужели?

— Вообще никаких тормозов.

Логану стало смешно.

— Ты пытаешься меня пристыдить?

Леншерр замолчал, отвернулся к окну и свирепо уставился на реку.

День был пасмурный. Небо затянуло тонкими облаками. Солнце пыталось пробиться сквозь них, отбрасывая редкие лучи на дорогу и речную гладь. Свет искрился в воде. С шоссе Логан свернул на широкую тропинку, ведущую в лес, и сбавил скорость.

Он давным-давно не заезжал сюда. Пожухлая осока обступила тропинку с обеих сторон. Снег уже сошёл, но трава под колёсами слегка похрустывала. В вершинах сосен с ветки на ветку прыгали белки, взбудораженные появлением незваных гостей.

Машина миновала полосу леса и добралась до скалистого холма. Логан остановился и заглушил двигатель. Он вышел из машины и достал из багажника коляску, аккуратно развернул её и поставил на землю. Леншерр смотрел на холм. В скале была вырублена арка, наглухо запечатанная досками.

Логан открыл дверь и скомандовал:

— Выходи.

Леншерр пересел в кресло. У него был зачарованный вид.

— Где мы?

— Старые рудники моего деда, — сказал Логан. — Я подумал, тебе здесь понравится.

Он стоял, облокотившись о дверь. Леншерр повернул колёса к арке, маневрируя между камнями, лежащими в траве. Справившись с препятствиями, он доехал до арки и встал, опираясь на выступ в скале. Помотал головой и оглянулся на Логана.

— Там что-то осталось?

У Логана ёкнуло сердце.

— Наверное. В шахте всегда что-то остаётся.

— Там, внизу… Много железа.

Леншерр пощупал скалу. Его рука скользнула к доскам, закрывающим двери в шахту. Время не пощадило это место. Логан вспомнил детство: ему было лет десять, он стоял здесь с отцом и смотрел, как рабочие грузят руду в тележки. Двери были распахнуты настежь. По проложенной узкоколейке ехали шахтёрские вагонетки. Рабочие толкали их вручную, без привода, а затем разгружали руду из вагонеток в тележки.

Дед и отец гордились тем, что рельсы узкоколейки сделаны из стали, а не из чугуна, как в других шахтах. Чугун был слишком хрупок для тяжёлых вагонеток, и его приходилось часто менять. Сами вагонетки тоже были металлическими; тогда это считалось особым шиком.

Страшно подумать, сколько лет прошло. Всё теперь звучит так странно, будто смотришь исторический фильм или листаешь старую книгу. Трудно поверить, что видел всё своими глазами. Дед родился в эпоху паровых машин. Отец не знал, что такое электричество. Счастье, если на человеческую жизнь выпадает хотя бы одна техническая революция, а Логан  сбился со счёта. Он пережил всех на свете — чтобы что?

Леншерр прижался ладонью к разбухшим доскам. Он что-то бормотал себе под нос. Логан прислушался.

— Магнетит…

— Что?

— Магнетит, — повторил Леншерр. — В рудных залежах. Он сбивает компасы. Очень твёрдый минерал, такой… шершавый. Как будто вибрирует. Отзывчивый.

По земле поползли песчинки — металлическая стружка, мелкие частички руды, намагниченные камешки. Они так тянулись к Леншерру, как будто все эти годы только его и ждали. Постояв ещё немного, Леншерр опустился в кресло и подъехал к машине. Песчинки следовали за колёсами.

— Гляди, — сказал Леншерр.

Он наклонился к подлокотнику и опустил руку. Песчинки стекались к ладони, забираясь друг на друга.

— Как песочные часы. Только наоборот.

Песчинки налипли на его ладонь. От магнитного поля они топорщились, как ежовые иголки.

Чуть ли не первый раз за месяц Леншерр улыбался. Улыбка разгладила его лицо; на миг показалось, что он совершенно здоров и живее всех живых, и Логан вдруг понял, зачем привёз его сюда.

Чтобы запомнить.

Ему нужно было какое-то утешение. Не Леншерру, а именно ему, Логану, — чтобы потом, когда всё это кончится, он мог оглянуться и выудить из кошмаров что-то хорошее. Краткую улыбку; миг, когда чёрный магнитный песок липнет к пальцам; когда Леншерр смеётся и кажется совсем юным, и нет ни тоски, ни смерти.

— Красиво, да?

— Да. Очень.

— Знаешь, когда я был мелким, у отца был компас. Я никому не говорил, но у меня иногда получалось сбить его. Стрелка крутилась, куда я захочу. А потом я начал чувствовать, что весь мир пронизывают волны. Они как струны. Слышал про теорию струн?

— Что-то слышал, но не помню.

— Если вкратце, это такая гипотеза о колебаниях. Якобы весь мир возникает в результате микроскопических колебаний квантовых струн. Все элементарные частицы, все взаимодействия между ними… структура материи, пространство и время… Всё это струны. Как магнитные волны.

Они ещё постояли. Леншерр устал: дыхание сбилось, на шее выступил пот, морщины опять прорезали лоб. Он не жаловался, но было видно, что ему плохо.

Логан сел на корточки, выбрал слоистый камень размером с портсигар и протянул Леншерру.

— Как тебе этот?

— Магнетит и карбонат железа. Немного глины, кажется…

— Хочешь, возьмём домой? На, держи.

Леншерр принял камень и положил его на колени. Он уставился на камень, чтобы не глядеть на Логана. Наконец отдышался и тихо попросил:

— Пожалуйста, отвези меня домой.

Он не сказал: поехали. Он сказал: пожалуйста, отвези меня домой.

Логан помог Леншерру пересесть в машину, сложил коляску в багажник и сел на водительское сиденье. Пространство между ним и Леншерром словно совсем исчезло; не было ни барьеров, ни спасительной дистанции, ни даже искусственной словесной преграды — шутки, ругательства, спора.

Он так и не привык к близости. Наверное, уже и не привыкнет.

— Мне жаль, что я тебя заразил, — сказал Леншерр.

— Перестань.

Осторожно поглаживая камень, Леншерр продолжил:

— Тебе придётся остаться одному. Ты же понимаешь?

— Эрик…

— Выслушай меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к Чарльзу.

— Не надо.

— Я серьёзно. Он тебя любит. Ты тоже его любишь. Вернись к нему, когда всё будет кончено.

— Не смогу.

— Сможешь.

— Нас всегда было трое.

— Нет никакого всегда, — сказал Леншерр. — Только сейчас.

Солнце вышло из-за облаков. Логан посмотрел на небо сквозь лобовое стекло.

— Если люди снова попытаются напасть на мутантов, — сказал Леншерр. — А уж они-то попытаются… Ты будешь с Чарльзом.

Логан смотрел на небо, а Леншерр смотрел на Логана. Не надо, подумал Логан. Так прощаются, а я ещё не готов прощаться.

— Зверёныш, ты слышишь меня? Позаботься о Чарльзе.

— А если он не захочет?

— Даже если так. Ты его не оставишь. Меня-то не оставил.

Логан сглотнул.

— Обещаешь? — настойчиво спросил Леншерр. — Дай мне слово.

— Обещаю.

Они замолчали. Логан подумал: мир каждого из нас начинает напоминать опрокинутую чашку. О чем думает чашка, когда её опрокидывают?

Со стороны кажется: дзинь! — и всё.

 

* * *

 

В начале апреля Логан вспомнил о вакцине и отправил письмо Хэнку. Писать он не умел, уговаривать — тоже, но пересилил себя и настрочил целый лист.

Ответ пришёл через неделю. Хэнк сухо сообщил, что на разработку вакцины на основе антител в крови Логана уйдёт много месяцев. Разработка лекарств — это не шутки, особенно в условиях, когда нельзя устроить широкомасштабное тестирование. Вирус оказался хитрым, и дело приобрело скверный оборот. Хэнк не мог дать никаких гарантий и не давал сроков. Письмо пестрело пометками, сносками, ссылками и путаными научными объяснениями.

Логан не стал рассказывать Леншерру об этих письмах. Он понял две вещи: во-первых, Хэнк не волшебник, а, во-вторых, Леншерр не дождётся вакцины.

Какие там месяцы. Он и до лета не дотянет. Думать об этом было трудно, но не думать Логан не мог.

— Давай, надо умыться. Я принёс зубную щётку. Смотри, вот таз, вот вода… Просто присядь. Поправить подушку?

Кивок. Это значит да.

— Хорошо… Вот, давай, полощи рот. Только не глотай.

Леншерр плюнул в таз. От зубной пасты его губы покрылись белой пеной. Логан взял полотенце и промокнул губы. Он старался не смотреть Леншерру в глаза.

— Молодец. Дать снотворное?

Снова кивок.

— Говорить совсем не можешь?

Жест головой вправо-влево.

— Ладно… Что-нибудь придумаем. Пить хочешь?

Снова этот жест.

— Пойду принесу таблетки.

Логан отвернулся к двери, но Леншерр успел схватиться за его штанину.

— Побольше, — прохрипел он.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста…

— Я же сказал нет.

Логан вышел из комнаты, зашёл в кухню и достал аптечку из ящика. Налил воды в стакан и долго глядел на флакон с таблетками. Если дать не две таблетки, а двадцать, всё это кончится. Можно взять ступку и истолочь их в пыль, растворить в воде и подать стакан. Эрик уснёт и не проснётся. Спокойно и тихо.

Нет, так нельзя.

Но почему нельзя? Он этого хочет.

Нельзя признавать поражение. Это слабость.

Очнись. Какая теперь разница?

Большая.

Он имеет право уйти.

Я не хочу.

Ты думаешь только о себе. Оставь ему хоть каплю достоинства.

К черту достоинство.

Это не тебе приходиться лежать тут целыми днями. Без сил, почти без сознания. Лежать и лежать.

Я не могу.

Это лучшее, что ты можешь для него сделать.

Мне придётся жить с этим.

Да, и что?

Всё равно не могу.

Соберись. Посмотри, до чего ты довёл его. Теперь он даже умереть сам не может. Только ты решаешь, мучить его или избавить от мучений.

Я не виноват.

Неважно, кто виноват. Это неправильно. Даже если ты его любишь, Леншерр тебе не принадлежит.

Логан вернулся в комнату с двумя таблетками, протянул их Леншерру и заставил запить водой. Леншерр глотнул. Он пил и не сводил с Логана глаз. Ему не нужно было даже говорить, чтобы выразить осуждение; Логан всё понимал, но делал вид, что не понимает.

Он поставил пустой стакан на тумбочку. Рядом лежал глянцево-чёрный магнетит.

— Увидимся утром.

Он боялся, что голос дрогнет, но всё было в порядке. Леншерр молча опустил голову на подушку и, морщась, медленно отвернулся к стене.

 

* * *

 

В конце апреля Логан опять начал ходить на охоту. Она начиналась ранним утром; Логан уходил из дома, когда было ещё темно. Перед уходом он подносил зеркальце к носу Леншерра и проверял, запотевает ли оно от дыхания.

Охота не ладилась. Логан стал неповоротлив и не мог поймать даже зайца. Его опережали волки, вернувшиеся после зимовки. Иногда они подступали близко к дому, и во тьме между деревьев мелькали красные огоньки их глаз. Исчезали и опять появлялись. Замирали. Логан тоже останавливался и подолгу смотрел в лесную чащу. Он привык к этому соседству и  не боялся волков; они, в свою очередь, тоже считали его за своего.

Огоньки между деревьев тлели, как угольки в костре. Они вспыхивали то там, то тут, и смотрели на Логана неотрывно. Один волк из стаи выступил вперёд. Зверь ступал по земле мягкой, пружинистой походкой. Логан подождал, когда он подойдёт ближе, и протянул руку навстречу. Волк подошёл, обнюхал Логана и фыркнул. Он хорошо знал Росомаху, но не узнал человека.

— Сдурел? — спросил Логан.

Волк ощерил зубы и попятился. Повернувшись к сородичам, он потрусил обратно в чащу, подметая хвостом листву.

— Ну и проваливай, — сказал Логан. — Иди-иди… Катись.

Серая шкура мелькнула среди деревьев и пропала. На миг Логану захотелось остановить его; крикнуть вслед что-то вроде «Останься». Разве ты не видишь? Это всё ещё я.

Но волк уже ушёл, и так было правильно.

Так уж случается: через некоторые вещи можно пройти только в одиночестве. Всё, что составляло прежний мир Логана, уже не играло роли. Старая жизнь стала мала ему; он вырос из звериной шкуры, как ребёнок вырастает из прошлогодней одежды. Оглянуться не успеешь — и вот ты уже не Росомаха. Ты человек. И веди себя по-человечески.

Дай Леншерру уйти.

Он долго бродил вокруг дома, не в силах войти. Затем всё-таки зашёл и, не разуваясь, прошагал в спальню. Взял Леншерра за руку. Его поразила лёгкость и сухость кисти; она будто бы ничего не весила.

— Давай вызовем Чарльза.

Леншерр покачал головой: не надо.

— А Питер? Ты оставишь ему записку?

Леншерр опять покачал головой.

Логан обвёл взглядом комнату.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Леншерр промолчал.

Они смотрели друг на друга; Логан тянул время. Внешне человек в постели был совсем не похож на парня из бара. Худой и тихий, лицо землистое. Глаза ввалились в череп, и только стальной блеск напоминает о том, что Леншерра ещё внутри.

— Прости, что довёл до этого.

Леншерр разомкнул губы и шёпотом проговорил:

— Спасибо.

Его голос был похож на свист. Логан приложил кулак к его груди. Рука не слушалась. Он не мог заставить себя сделать это.

Ещё минутку. Ещё секунду посмотреть. Глядеть и не наглядеться. Бороться и не сдаваться. Быть вместе. Любить друг друга, прощать друг друга. Не спрашивать, кто здесь главный, не мучиться виной и совестью.

Логан вдруг ощутил себя целиком; каждый дюйм тела, линию позвоночника, руки, ноги, торс, шею и голову; своё положение в пространстве и само пространство, будто вибрирующее вокруг.

Стиснув зубы, он выпустил когти. Костяшки пальцев обожгло резкой болью. Леншерр дёрнулся, глаза распахнулись. Они глядели в потолок, видя там что-то своё.

Только бы не сдаться. Не сдаться. Не сейчас. Давай позже. Продержись ещё немного, Росомаха; будь сильным, Леншерр не заслужил жалости.

Будь сильным ещё минуту. Ещё немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть осталось.

Леншерр посмотрел на Логана и спокойно, почти ласково скользнул взглядом по лицу. Логан вдруг сообразил, что Леншерр любуется.

— Прости, — повторил Логан.

Леншерр еле заметно улыбнулся. Его взгляд ещё пару секунд блуждал по Логану, потом остановился где-то на щеке и застыл.

Логан проверил пульс. Пульса не было. Постельное бельё пропиталось кровью. Логан вышел из комнаты, включил воду в ванной и вымыл когти. По привычке открыл шкафчик, достал йод, обработал раны и забинтовал руку. Костяшки сильно ныли; он не помнил, когда последний раз было так больно.

Он стоял на пороге спальни минут пять, собираясь с духом. Не мог заставить себя посмотреть на тело, но потом всё-таки решился. Логан зашёл в комнату и опустил Леншерру веки. Он нащупал под кроватью сумку, вытянул наружу и методично перерыл все вещи. Оставалось довольно много денег; пачки долларов, перевязанные резинками, соседствовали с носками, трусами и свитерами. Между двумя пачками затерялся конверт с засаленными краями. Логан вытащил из него открытку с видами Небраски.

На обороте — почерк Питера: «Папа, в ноябре я женюсь на Дороти. Приезжай на свадьбу, билет в конверте. Встречу тебя в аэропорту».

Дата на штемпеле: 25 октября 1991 года.

Логан сел на кровать и полчаса просидел в оцепенении. В голове было только одно: Леншерр не поехал. В конце октября он уже знал, что болен.

Что ж, выбор сделан. Поздно одобрять или осуждать.

Наконец Логан опомнился, положил в сумку магнетит и встал с кровати. На кухне он выпил немного виски, затем пошёл на задний двор и взял лопату, прислонённую к крыльцу. Он копал и копал; рука всё ещё болела. Пот застилал глаза. Дважды Логан прерывался, чтобы вытереть лицо. В рот забилась земля; пахло кровью, потом, шерстью, травой и рыхлой грязью.

Запах был восхитительным. Так пахла сама жизнь.

Вырыв яму глубиной в метр, Логан вернулся в дом и бережно обернул тело простынёй. Он взял его на руки, оттащил на задний двор и положил в яму. Быстро зарыл, стараясь не отвлекаться. Постоял, подышал. Из-за леса вышло слепящее солнце. Щурясь, Логан смотрел на него, чтобы оправдать слезящиеся глаза и комок в горле.

Затем он разровнял землю на могиле, поставил лопату на прежнее место и пошёл собирать вещи. Дом больше ничего не значил, и оставаться в нём было бессмысленно. Упаковав две сумки и инвалидное кресло, Логан сверил адрес на открытке, сел в машину и выехал в сторону Монтаны.

Ехал и думал: сначала отвезу деньги Питеру, потом рвану к Чарльзу. Что-нибудь скажу им. Что — уже неважно. Каждый из нас ошибается; теперь уже не поймёшь, кто именно.

Вот в чём соль. Чарльз считал Эрика жертвой обстоятельств — человеком, рождённым под несчастливой звездой, который нуждается в заботе и покое. Питер принимал отца не как жертву, а как причину несчастий. Он рассудил, что его отец — грешник, который время от времени кается, пусть и без особого успеха.

Оба они не могли сойтись в вопросе причин и следствий. Откуда берётся жестокость и страх, в чём смысл зла. И самое главное: где исток у несчастья? Проклятье преследовало Леншерра или он сам создавал проклятье?

Что до Логана, то его соображения насчёт Леншерра были размыты и неопределённы. Раньше он думал, что знает о этом человеке самое важное: что он сделал и почему. Остальное не имеет значения.

Потом он понял, что этих знаний недостаточно; правда о Леншерре ускользала от Логана, но он наивно верил, что всё можно наверстать.

Рыжее солнце закатывалось за границу неба, отражаясь в речной воде; лес был бескрайним, и тёмные верхушки елей чертили неровную линию на горизонте. Логан смотрел на дорогу и думал: любовь даёт право на познание. Те, кого мы взаимно любим — отец, сын, любовник, какая разница, — они открываются нам целиком безо всяких условностей. Людские тайны становятся понятными, а чувства — осознаваемыми в полной мере.

Любимые и любящие принадлежат друг другу. Душа как на ладони. Сожми руку и почувствуешь, как бьётся под пальцами чужое сердце.

Больше он так не думал.

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> [История создания](http://roksen.diary.ru/p212498307.htm)


End file.
